Merlín tráeme un angelito: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Resumen:Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Merlín, traéme un angelito: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**

**Prólogo**  
**"Azkabán"**

Cuando tenía once años era el crío más antipático que había en el mundo entero. Seguro de mi mismo y pedante como el que más. Lucius me había llenado la cabeza con lo de la sangre pura y las diferencias de clases, ¿habéis visto algo más estúpido que eso?

Esas son tonterías, cuando uno se muere eso no tiene la más mínima importancia, te entierran como a todos los demás… Y tampoco importa a la hora de enamorarse, el corazón no ve más allá. Te olvidas de tu dinero, de tu linaje, de la pureza de la sangre y de los miles de galeones que hay encerrados en tu bóveda privada.

Y yo me he enamorado como un idiota…

Y seguro que ya adivinan de quién me he enamorado, ¿no?

Sí, del estúpido de Potter, ¿por qué tenía que ponerse tan bueno el maldito cara rajada?

Ha venido esta mañana a visitar Azkabán, él y la sangre sucia de Granger están trabajando en un proyecto sobre mejorar las condiciones de los presos de Azkabán… Con razón hoy han permitido que nos bañemos, seguramente para que el maravilloso salvador del Mundo Mágico no tenga que hacer el trabajo de arrugar su nariz con olores indeseables.

¿Acaso nunca podrá evitar ser el héroe?

Bueno, no me quejo, gracias a él estoy vivo, claro que eso es discutible, algunos pensarán que estar en Azkabán es lo peor del mundo… Y efectivamente lo es… Pero morir entre las llamas del fuego maldito, que te quema durante horas antes de permitirte morir creo que hubiese sido peor.

Sí, soy un poquito cobarde en cuanto al dolor. Las Cruciatus que me daba Lucius me hicieron casi inmune a él, ¿pero morir quemado? Demonios, mi resistencia no me daba para tanto… Y ahí llegó él, el maldito cara rajada, en su caballo blanco, en este caso una escoba vieja, cual príncipe azul a salvar a la damisela…. Joder, eso sonó feo. Pues a salvarme a mí, sorteando las llamas y tendiéndome la mano, ¿y qué podía hacer yo?

Pues nada la tomé y me trepé a su escoba y me aferré a su cuerpo como una verdadera sanguijuela… Fue mi perdición.

A pesar del fuego, de los gritos y de las caras furiosas de Granger y Weasley mis estúpidos sentidos despertaron a pesar del terror que sentía en esos momentos.

Su cuerpo fuerte, sus nalgas duras, y ese olor que emanaba el maldito niño… Olor que pese al humo que estaba invadiendo la sala de los Menesteres al quemarse todo aquel montón de basura acumulado por generaciones de estudiantes, llegaba a mis fosas nasales sin ningún tipo de restricción, un tono almizclado de lavanda y pasto fresco, de sudor a hombre joven y limpio… Olor a Potter, que había percibido muchas veces antes cuando nos liábamos a golpes, pero nunca asociado a un cuerpo hermoso y desarrollado como el del héroe.

Y luego verlo librarme del maldito monstruo que me llevaba a la cama cuando le apetecía fue el acabose. Potter me había salvado en un solo día más de una vez y claro, pasar cinco años en Azkabán va haciendo que idealices los recuerdos… Y yo lo hice…

Fue una manera de mantenerme cuerdo, me aferré a ese breve momento agarrado al cuerpo del Príncipe azul que me rescató… Pero verlo esta mañana fue como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar y me di cuenta que de tanto pensar en él y evocar todas las cosas, me habían hecho enamorarme realmente de él.

Nos hicieron salir a los pasillos y él pasó entre nosotros, no sé si me miró cuando pasó a mi lado, pero yo sí le miré a él con disimulo, tuve que tragar saliva y pestañear rápido para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos, la soledad de Azkabán puede hacer estragos en tu auto control y ver al objeto de tus deseos, más fuerte y más bello que nunca pues…

Los vi detenerse al final del pasillo y dieron la orden de regresarnos a nuestras celdas. Me giré rápidamente para escapar ágilmente… Ya sé que suena cobarde y todo lo que queráis, pero era difícil saber que el hombre del que estás enamorado te está viendo convertido en una mierda, por mucho que lo que haya sentido él durante toda su vida haya sido odio hacia ti.

- Malfoy.

La voz del guardia hizo que me detuviera inmediatamente en el umbral de mi celda, ni siquiera tuve el valor de levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Sí?

- Sígueme.

La orden cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. ¿Seguirlo? ¿A dónde?

Sin embargo, obedecí dócilmente. No obedecer significaba pasar la noche en la cama de alguno de los guardias, eso lo sabía bien. No es que yo hubiera pasado por eso, pero mientras pudiera evitarlo lo haría.

Lo había evitado durante cinco años y ni siquiera por Potter lo iba a dejar de seguir evitando, ya había tenido bastante en mi vida cuando pasé por la cama del Lord desde que tenía quince años.

Supe enseguida que seguiríamos a Potter y Granger que caminaban un poco más adelante que nosotros.

Me hicieron entrar en el cuarto donde interrogaban a los prisioneros y que a la vez cumplía las funciones de enfermería.

Al entrar no pude evitar echarme una mirada disimulada al espejo y arreglar un mechón de mi largo cabello que se me venía a los ojos. En aquella rápida mirada, vi que los años no habían sido generosos conmigo… Como lo habían sido con el par de héroes que seguramente estaban disfrutando de la vista de mi delgado cuerpo gracias a la mala alimentación, de mi largo cabello que llegaba casi hasta la cintura todo enredado y sucio. Y de las miles de arrugas que las interminables horas de insomnio habían dejado alrededor de mis ojos. Parecía un hombre mucho mayor, y suspiré al pensar que solo tenía veintitrés años, ¿cómo me vería a los treinta? ¿Cómo un viejito de sesenta?

- Ehhh… Malfoy, ¿puedes sentarte frente a nosotros?

El titubeo y la amabilidad en la voz del héroe me desconcertaron por unos segundos, pero recordando las camas de los guardias, me senté rápidamente frente a ellos, de todos modos ellos mandaban, ¿no? Fue cuando descubrí que estábamos solos.

- Malfoy, algunos Slytherin que no participaron demasiado activamente en la guerra y que han comenzado a volver de sus exilios han venido a hablar conmigo.

Ni siquiera levanté la cabeza, mantenía mí mirada fija en las manos que inevitablemente retorcía una contra la otra con nerviosismo y frustración.

- No declararé en contra de ninguno de ellos –me sorprendí al escuchar el sonido ronco y rasposo que tenía mi voz, seguramente porque nunca la usaba.

- Claro que no, es decir… No vinimos a eso –murmuró Granger, su voz sonaba contrariada y nerviosa.

- Ellos me han dicho… –Potter pareció inseguro, aun así no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara –Bueno… ¿Ya sabes que tu padre fue dementorizado?

- Lo sé –dije fríamente –Y también sé que mamá se suicidó en la mansión hace un par de años, ¿era eso lo que venían a decirme? –pregunté y mi voz salió cargada de rencor, mamá se había salvado de Azkabán gracias a Potter que declaró en su favor en su juicio, y se lo agradecí en su momento, pero de todos modos ella estaba muerta y no era justo que se regocijaran en mi dolor.

- No, no era eso –dijo Potter, su voz sonó un poco dura.

- ¿Entonces? –me ganó la curiosidad.

- Pues ella trató de interceder en tu favor, pero el Wizengamontt no quiso escucharla era tu madre y…

Sin darme cuenta hice un brusco movimiento y bufé con rabia, traté de controlarme inmediatamente, recordando con fuerza la cama de los guardias a las que no quería llegar.

Ellos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos.

- Quiero volver ya a mi celda –dije en un murmullo ahogado – ¿Podéis terminar con esto rápido? Escucharé todos los insultos que me digan, pero no anden con rodeos.

- Sólo queremos que contestes unas preguntas, Malfoy… De verdad no queremos insultarte, solo que nos contestes, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré, estoy seguro que ellos pudieron verlo perfectamente. Me aclaré un poco la voz.

- De acuerdo… Con la condición que le digan a los guardias que me porté bien.

Me atreví a mirarlos de reojo y vi como intercambiaban una mirada enfadada.

- ¿Te ha tomado alguno de ellos? –preguntó Potter con la voz un poco alterada, como si sintiera una profunda rabia.

- Aun no, y quiero seguir evitándolo –contesté.

Escuché como Potter se aclaraba también la voz.

- No te preocupes por eso… No sucederá, al menos eso espero –esta vez si le miré a la cara con rabia, aunque al instante tuve que disimular lo baboso que me ponía verlo allí, tan varonil y tan hermoso.

- Ve al grano, Potter, y terminemos con esto de una vez.

- Bien, pues… Adrian Pucey me dijo que cuando Voldemort te dio la misión de dejar entrar a los Aurores e intentar matar a Dumbledore te negaste y él amenazó con matar a Narcissa.

Desvié la mirada de su rostro, ¿a qué venía eso ahora? Sin embargo, contesté con sinceridad, a pesar de los dolorosos recuerdos que vinieron a mi mente.

- Sí, tuve que aceptar –dije escuetamente, ¿de qué serviría que Potter supiera todo el miedo y la mierda que había pasado durante aquellos tres años?

- Ehhh… Dijo también… Que Voldemort te había violado… –me levanté fieramente y les di la espalda y tuve que abrazarme a mi mismo, ¿cómo era posible que Adrian les haya contado eso para que pudieran hacerme más daño? –…frente a los otros Mortífagos –terminó Potter.

Aspiré el aire con fuerza y caminé hasta la puerta, traté de abrirla para escapar hacia la seguridad de mi celda, tal vez la cama del guardia no fuera tan malo como eso, pero estaba sellada con magia.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Sí –contesté – ¿Estás contento ya? ¿Puedo irme ahora?

- Malfoy, de verdad…

- Sí, fui la puta del Señor Oscuro durante casi tres años… ¿Acaso eso le agregará años a mi condena? ¿No son suficientes los cuarenta años? No te preocupes, Potter, no llegaré a salir, nadie vive tanto en Azkabán –maldije mi falta de auto control, porque sentía las malditas lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. Ahí estaba el hombre que amaba, hurgando en la herida sin compasión, ¿acaso no tenían suficiente con que moriría en Azkabán que tenían que verme así? Maldito Adrian, ¿qué pretendía al contarles eso? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo a Pucey para que quisiera vengarse de mí?

- Mira, Malfoy, esto que estamos hablando no lo sabrá nadie más, nosotros…

- ¡Que gran consuelo! –exclamé sin poderlo evitar.

Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos.

- ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

Dejé de llorar casi sin darme cuenta, asombrado de que él me hubiese llamado por mi nombre. Me giré hacia ellos, parecían ansiosos.

- ¿Segunda oportunidad? –pregunté, no sabía bien de qué demonios me hablaban.

- ¿Harías algo distinto si pudieras?

Potter se estaba acercando a mí y yo di un par de pasos atrás, lamentablemente choqué contra la puerta del cuarto.

- Deja de burlarte, Potter –susurré, sintiendo como las lágrimas, caían de mis ojos nuevamente.

- Sólo una oportunidad, Draco, una sola para cambiarlo todo…

- Déjame volver a mi celda, Potter.

- Una sola oportunidad para que yo pueda amarte como te amo sin sufrir porque estás encerrado aquí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sollocé, ¿acaso ya me estaba volviendo loco?

- No pido que estés conmigo, sólo quiero verte feliz, con quien sea y donde sea, Draco… Sólo una oportunidad para cambiar tu vida, ¿la aceptarías?

- Sí, la aceptaría, estúpido Gryffindor idiota… Lo has descubierto, ¿cierto? ¿Qué usaste? ¿Legeremancia? ¿Por eso te estás burlando de mí? Es bajo, Potter, no imaginé que fueras así.

Potter me miró con sus hermosas esmeraldas que mostraban confusión.

- ¿Descubrir? –preguntó, su voz apenas era un susurro.

- ¿Cómo descubriste que estoy enamorado de ti, maldito cara rajada? –le empujé lejos de mí y lo vi esbozar la sonrisa más linda que le había visto en mi vida.

- Una sola oportunidad, Draco, recuérdalo, una sola… –dijo acercándose rápidamente y aferrándome en sus brazos –Si es verdad lo que dices, te estaré esperando, Draco, lo prometo –me dio un suave beso en los labios –Sólo dame este vial de poción cuando cumplas los veintitrés si aun me amas –lo miré confundido –Toma esta oportunidad, Draco, porque no habrá otra –y colgó algo en mi cuello, todo fue girando a mi alrededor y vi a Granger y a Potter desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

* * *

**_NOTA: _**_Quiero aclarar un error que estan cometiendo muchas, las historias de Bellatrix_2009 no son una traducción, ella me ha permitido publicarlas aqui, pero ella escribe en español._

_Gracias_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo I**  
**"Túnicas Malkin"**

Cuando abrí los ojos miré todo con confusión, el lugar me era terriblemente familiar, ¿no estaba en "Túnicas Malkin"? ¿Qué hacía allí en vez de Azkabán?

Empecé a mirar alrededor y frente a mi encontré un espejo, dejé caer la mandíbula y me vi a mi mismo con cara de pasmadote… pero con tan solo once o doce años… Parecía un angelito con esos cabellos rubios, esa piel suave y tersa, sin todas las arrugas que había visto solo momentos antes en el espejo de aquel cuarto.

Llevé mi mano y acaricié mi rostro tratando de asegurarme de que todo no era producto de mi imaginación o si no estaba soñando en mi celda de Azkabán, como tantas otras veces.

Tuve que pellizcarme fuerte y dejé salir un gemidito por el dolor, miré mi brazo, cuando aparté la manga rápidamente, estaba rojo por el pellizco y seguramente me saldría un feo moretón, pero no había rastros de la Marca Tenebrosa.

En ese mismo momento escuché la voz de Madame Malkin.

- ¿Hogwarts, querido? Tengo muchos acá… De hecho otro jovencito se está probando ahora.

Draco vio a aquel muchachito mal vestido, pero con los ojos más hermosos que nunca había visto en su vida, inconscientemente llevó su mano a sus labios recordando el suave roce de unos labios, parpadeó nervioso.

- Hola, ¿también vas a Hogwarts?

- Sí –la cálida pero aun infantil voz del futuro Gryffindor hizo que su cuerpo temblara, no sentía deseo físico, y se obligó a recordarse que no podía sentirlo porque en ese momento solo tenía once años…

- Mi padre está en el negocio de al lado y mi madre se fue a ver varitas –dije sin darme cuenta –Luego los voy a llevar a ver escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia… –me detuve un momento, eso estaba mal, estaba sonando tan pedante y pagado de mí mismo como me recordaba –Pero debe haber una razón, ¿cierto?

Vi como el chico frente a mi desarrugaba el ceño que había comenzado a fruncir y me sonreía tímidamente.

- Bien, creo que esperaré hasta que esté en segundo año, como todos los demás –añadí – ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? –sabía que no, pues Harry había vivido entre muggles, pero no sabía cómo seguir la conversación.

- No –me contestó el chico borrando la sonrisa.

- No juegas Quidditch entonces.

- No –me respondió nuevamente y vi la confusión en su cara, seguro que ni siquiera sabía en ese momento de qué le hablaba.

- Yo sí –dije nerviosamente –Mi padre dice que sería un crimen si no me eligen para jugar por mi casa… –joder, ya estaba haciendo lo mismo –Pero debe haber otros igual de buenos que yo así que… ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

- No.

- Bueno, nadie lo sabe realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin –mi voz sonó entristecida y Potter me miró confuso –Toda mi familia ha estado allí... Aunque Hufflepuff, ¿qué te parece Hufflepuff?

- Mmm… –respondió él y comprendí que no sabía de nuevo de qué le hablaba.

- Padre dice que Hufllepuff es lo peor… pero ya no sé… ¡Oye mira a ese hombre! –joder, tener once años de nuevo me hizo ver a Hagrid de nuevo con temor y sin querer lo apunté como había hecho hacía muchos años atrás. Llevaba los dos helados y le sonreía a Potter con alegría.

- Ese es Hagrid –dijo con voz contenta, seguro porque por fin sabía algo que yo no, bueno al menos en ese tiempo –Trabaja en Hogwarts.

- Oh, oí hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no? –tarde recordé que eso haría enfadar a Potter y que me miraría con asco.

- Él es el guardabosques –me respondió secamente, hablé rápido para enmendar aquel desliz.

- ¿En serio? ¡De lujo!

- Sí, ¿verdad? –respondió Harry volviendo a sonreírme.

- Sí, debe conocer un montón de criaturas interesantes –mentí tratando de no acordarme de los Scregutos de cola explosiva o del tonto hipogrifo.

- Él es brillante.

- Seguro que sí –tratando de no reírme – ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres? –sabía que lo entristecería, pero si no lo preguntaba sería sospechoso.

- Están muertos.

- Oh, lo siento –dije, y me di cuenta que en esta oportunidad sí lo sentía, porque sabía la falta que le habían hecho a Potter. Esperé que dijera algo.

- ¿Te gustan los muggles?

- No –respondí sinceramente, el sonrió un poco.

- Mi padre era un brujo y mi madre una hechicera –dijo él mirándome fijamente.

- Mi padre dice que realmente no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿a ti qué te parece? Dice que no son lo mismo, no los educaron con nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás –de nuevo me detuve inseguro, le miré y vi su rostro serio –Pero puede que mi padre esté equivocado… ¿Tú qué crees?

Pero antes de que Potter pudiera contestarme, Madame Malkin dijo:

- Ya está listo lo tuyo, querido.

Vi a Harry bajarse del escabel.

- Bueno, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo –le dije para saber si al menos me diría su nombre, pero sólo agitó la mano y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y salió de la tienda.

Lo vi coger el helado de manos del semigigante de Hagrid y alejarse con él con la expresión seria.

Demonios, al parecer tenía de nuevo once años, pero recordaba todo lo que había pasado antes y eso era desconcertante, aunque ver de nuevo al Gryffindor de esa guisa hizo que mi corazón latiera apresuradamente, en este momento era feliz, Harry Potter me había sonreído.

Me bajé del escabel cuando Madame Malkin me quitó la túnica.

- ¿Algo más, querido?

- No, con eso es suficiente –dije bajito, sin poder apartar la mirada de la ventana, aunque ya no pudiera ver al Gryffindor.

- Pero su madre dijo… –empezó ella y recordé que aparte de las túnicas del colegio había comprado un montón de cosas aquella vez, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y vi el montón de galeones en ella, al menos tenía una hora antes de que mis padres volvieran por mí.

- No, solo eso, lo recogeré luego –dije y salí corriendo apresuradamente de la tienda. Miré a ambos lados de la calle, no recordaba exactamente dónde la había visto, pero de seguro tenía que estar.

Me dirigí a un par de chicos que se veían mayores y que andaban con su madre, vestían con la ropa muggle.

- Disculpe –dije poniéndome delante de la mujer.

- ¡Qué niño más hermoso! –exclamó ella y evité rodar los ojos cuando muchos de los que pasaban voltearon a verme.

- Gracias –murmuré, y sentí que me ponía rojo hasta las orejas –Quería saber, ¿cómo puedo cambiar mis galeones por dinero muggle?

Ella pareció sorprendida.

- Pero no puedes ir al mundo muggle solo, eres muy pequeño –maldije en silencio, acordándome de pronto que solo contaba con once años.

- ¡Ah! –dije como si fuera un crío y me di cuenta que había soltado un tremendo puchero.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?

- Quiero uno de esos –dije indicando el jeans que llevaba uno de los chicos.

- Pues para eso no tienes que salir del Callejón Diagon –dijo la señora amablemente, me tomó por los hombros, al final de la calle casi al lado de Olivander hay una tiendita pequeña, ellos los venden.

- Gracias –dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? –me dijo ella seria.

- Lo tendré –le aseguré, recordándome a cada minuto que solo tenía once años y que como había aprendido de Potter, se consiguen más cosas con una bonita sonrisa que con el gesto adusto que padre me había enseñado.

La mujer me sonrió de vuelta y yo eché a correr, vi por los ventanales medio sucios que Harry estaba en lo de Olivander, pero no me detuve, encontré la tiendita, había una chica joven atendiendo y creo que me reconoció.

- ¿Qué hace un Malfoy en mi tienda? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Vale, me reconoció.

Yo esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- Quiero un par de esos –dije indicando los jeans que estaban doblados en unas repisas –Y un par de esas –exclamé feliz al ver esas poleras que usaba el Gryffindor pero más lindas.

La chica me miraba confundida, pero como yo no dejé de sonreír, al fin ella también lo hizo y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Al final terminé comprándome muchas de esas cosas. Pero cuando ella me entregó los paquetes vi el problema y mi sonrisa se borró de mi cara, ella me miró confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mi padre va a matarme –dije con desgana.

- ¡Ah! –ella meditó durante unos minutos –Los encogeremos, ¿vale? Supongo que los quieres para Hogwarts, ¿no? –yo asentí –Pues cuando llegues allá le pides a uno de los profesores que los vuelva a su tamaño normal.

- Gracias –le dije, claro que no iba a necesitar de un profesor, era un hechizo sencillo y que dominaba a la perfección. Los encogió y yo los envolví en mi pañuelo y los metí en el bolsillo de mi túnica –Fue muy amable, señorita, volveré cuando pueda –le dije sin dejar de sonreír.

A solos unos pasos de la tienda vi a mis padres, parecían buscarme, se me apretó la garganta y sentí el nudo cuando tragué saliva. Estaban igual como los evocaba en Azkabán, tan jóvenes y llenos de vida. Mi padre aun tenía esa mirada cariñosa que se le fue apagando con los años mientras sentía como el monstruo ese regresaba y que terminó por desaparecer cuando el Lord me metió en su cama.

Muchas veces me pregunto si la mirada de odio que tenía mi padre los últimos años que estuvimos juntos era porque yo no había cumplido sus expectativas o porque el Lord me había convertido en su amante y él no pudo protegerme, muchas veces quise saber esa respuesta en las largas noches de Azkabán.

Muchas veces lloré aferrándome a la idea que era lo último, que mi padre me quería tanto como yo siempre le amé.

- ¡Dragón! – la voz siempre dulce de mi madre para mí, hizo que me arrojara en sus brazos sollozando, oculté mi cabeza en su pecho, me habían hecho tanta falta sus caricias en esos cinco largos años.

- ¿Te perdiste, Draco? –la voz de mi padre sonaba aun dulce, cariñosa, mientras acariciaba mi cabello –Ya, no llores, pero la próxima vez no te muevas del lugar donde te dejemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi padre se había arrodillado en el suelo y me había vuelto hacia él, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que me corrían por las mejillas.

- Todo está bien, Dragón, jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara –dijo mi padre sonriéndome.

Le eché los brazos al cuello.

- ¡Promételo!

- Te lo prometo, mi pequeño –sonrió mi padre.

- ¡Perdóname, padre! –le pedí con vehemencia. Él me miró con sorpresa.

- No hay nada que perdonar, mi Dragón.

Pero yo sabía que habría mucho que perdonar en el futuro, que le causaría más disgustos que nunca antes en la vida, y sin quererlo ese día supe la respuesta que pedí durante cinco años en mi celda, llorando entre esos sucios trapos.

Mi padre me amaba… Sólo esperaba que siguiera haciéndolo después de lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Qué quiere hacer mi pequeño ahora? –preguntó mamá con dulzura.

- Escobas no –advirtió mi padre –Te compraré una el próximo verano, ¿de acuerdo? Una último modelo –me terminó medio susurrando para que mamá no nos escuchara.

- De acuerdo –mi padre me miró sorprendido, seguro porque la rabieta que esperaba nunca llegó – ¿Podemos comprar mi varita entonces? ¿Y luego a comer helados en Florish y Botts? ¿Por favor?

Tanto mi padre como mi madre me miraron con sorpresa y vi el amago que hizo mi madre de llevar su mano a mi frente.

- Perfecto, compraremos la varita y luego iremos a tomar helados –dijo mi padre, tendiéndome la mano con recelo, pero yo se la cogí y la apreté con fuerza. Como en un sueño recordé que aquella vez no había querido ir de la mano de ninguno de ellos y les había advertido enojado antes de salir de la mansión que ya no era un crío. Pero de verdad, lo único que deseaba en el mundo en ese momento era aferrarme a ellos y no soltarlos jamás.

Cogí la mano de mamá y los jalé hacia la tienda de Ollivander para comprar mi varita, la había extrañado durante esos cinco largos años, siempre preguntándome si Potter la conservaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Dos**  
**Volviendo a la niñez.**

Fue la tarde más genial que recordaba de mi vida, es más creo que nunca tuve una tarde como aquella, a veces el tenerlo todo te hace creer que con solo tener dinero puedes comprar lo que sea, pero no es verdad. En Azkabán aprendí que las cosas materiales carecen de importancia, a menos que tengan algún tipo de valor sentimental.

Bueno, también cuenta que solo era un crío de once años, ¿no? Pero la primera vez que tuve esa edad, jamás me di cuenta de que la vida es muy corta y que tienes que disfrutar de los seres queridos en todo momento, porque no sabes cuando ya no estarán.

Así que no dejé de tomarles la mano mientras caminábamos por el callejón Diagon de un lado a otro. Divisé un par de veces más a Potter con Hagrid, cosa que no había sucedido la vez anterior, bueno me pasé horas comprándome ropa aquella vez, llevaba una lechuza blanca preciosa… Hedwig.

Aunque Potter no lo haya sabido nunca me encantaba su lechuza, a veces me escabullía a la lechucería solo para verla, con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo amigos. ¡Si Potter lo hubiese sabido, seguro la sacrifica por traidora!

A veces me pregunté en Azkabán qué habría sido de ella. Parecía una lechuza un poquito fuera de lo común, parecía que te entendía cuando le hablabas. La extrañé en mi séptimo año, claro que eso no lo hubiese confesado a nadie aunque me hubiesen torturado, demonios, ¡era la lechuza de Potter!

Sin darme cuenta sonreí ilusionado, pensando que podría volver a hacerme amigo de ella, tendría un poco de compañía después de todo. Mi padre que al parecer había seguido mi mirada, sonrió cómplice.

- Ya que no puedo comprarte la escoba de carreras que querías, ¿te gustaría una lechuza como esa?

- No, mi búho real está bien, papi –no recuerdo la última vez que había llamado "papi" a Lucius. Tal vez cuando tenía seis o siete años, pero mis amigos no lo hacían, todos les llamaban señor a sus padres y yo no quise ser menos que ellos, qué estúpido que era.

Levanté la mirada hacia Lucius para ver si se había enfadado por el papi que se me había escapado. Pero él solo parecía muy asombrado, parpadeaba rápido y tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto en la vida.

- Bien… –carraspeó un poco, supe en seguida que era para disimular la fuerte emoción que había sentido y que no era digno de un Malfoy demostrar –Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Querer? Pues… –nada, en ese momento no quería nada más que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiese con ellos – ¿Podrías dejar los negocios por este último mes de vacaciones?

- Creo que podría arreglarlo, ¿dónde quieres ir de vacaciones, mi pequeño?

- A ningún lado, papi –dije ya a sabiendas de que a Lucius le gustaba –Quiero pasarlo en la mansión, que juguemos en los jardines.

Lucius no pudo evitar otro gesto de sorpresa.

- De acuerdo –dijo sonriéndome de nuevo.

Wow, eso estaba siendo genial, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que a los once años había dejado de jugar con Lucius o pasar tiempo con él?

Cuando terminamos de tomarnos los helados, mamá me llevó por un par de túnicas más y por un par de libros que le pedí. No volví a ver a Potter.

Llegar a la mansión fue maravilloso y a la vez muy triste, apenas si recordaba en esos últimos años lo grandiosa y alegre que lucía antes de que el maldito ojos de serpiente la eligiera como cuartel general.

Tan llena de luz y de magnificencia, los jardines bien cuidados, los pavos reales albinos que tanto le gustaban a mi padre paseándose más hermosos que nunca.

Nada más llegar Dobby nos sirvió la merienda y casi al instante recordé que el siguiente año ya no estaría más con nosotros, sino que seguiría a su nuevo amo… No, a su nuevo amigo, Harry Potter, traté de no entristecerme por ello, sabía que jamás me había portado bien con el elfo y papá tampoco, pero no había remedio, ese era su destino.

Después papá tomó un libro de la biblioteca y sé que demostré mi desilusión, pero él solo sonrió y me mostró sus piernas para sentarme en su regazo, lo hice sin titubeos y él comenzó a leerme, como cuando yo era pequeño una historia de dragones y caballeros, de una mesa redonda y del mago Merlín.

- Papi, ¿Merlín era muggle? –pregunté, no recordaba jamás haber escuchado algo así.

- No –se rió Lucius –Pero si se mostró ante ellos y ayudó a uno de sus reyes.

- A Arturo Pendragón –repliqué yo.

- Sí, con el tiempo, y como los muggles dejaron de saber de nuestra existencia, pasó a ser una leyenda entre ellos.

- Wow –repliqué yo.

Lucius me miró durante un segundo sorprendido, seguro por la expresión tan muggle que había soltado y que se me había pegado con los años en Hogwarts.

- Mmm… –carraspeó él luego –Si te ha gustado tanto puedes quedártelo, pequeño Dragón y descubrir por ti mismo el final de la historia, sólo procura que nadie más lo vea, ¿de acuerdo? Es un libro muggle.

- Lo esconderé en mi nuevo baúl.

- Aún recuerdas el hechizo sencillo que te enseñé para sellarlo, ¿no?

- Sí, papi.

- No puedes usar magia con tu varita hasta llegar a Hogwarts… No quiero que vayamos a tener problemas por si al Ministerio se les ocurre revisarla antes.

- No lo haré, papi.

- Ya es muy tarde y debes estar cansado, es hora de dormir.

- Lo sé –dije saltando de su regazo.

Caminé hasta llegar al umbral y luego me volví hacia él despacio.

- ¿Irías a darme el beso de las buenas noches? –pregunté y recordé lanzar un pucherito.

Lucius se quedó con la boca abierta… No, si estoy diciendo la verdad, es literal, se quedó con la boca abierta mirándome de hito en hito.

- Draco… ¿Estás bien?

Pobre Lucius, seguro le estaba descompaginando el mundo y él no podía más que asimilarlo.

- Sí, papi. ¿Podrías?

- Claro, pequeño.

Corrí escaleras arriba y entré en mi cuarto, me quedé un momento quieto en el umbral de la pura emoción. Allí estaba, lleno de juguetes aun, de libros, de mis juguetes. De mis ropas infantiles y de mis recuerdos.

Acaricié cada cosa con cariño, las había extrañado mucho en aquellos años.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse el pijama, era de algodón, con dragones dibujados, aun estaban allí, listos para ser tirados pues aquel verano ya me había comprado unos de seda para el colegio y para dejar en casa, pero me apetecía mucho volver a ser niño otra vez. Dejar de lado mis ganas de ser mayor y sofisticado como mi padre. Solo volver a la niñez y disfrutarla como no me permití antes.

Me dejé caer en la cama, sintiendo lo blandita que se sentía, lo bien que olía y lo limpia que estaba. Suspiré de placer y me metí entre las sábanas de seda con el libro en las manos, dispuesto a terminar la historia.

Pero en seguida mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco, estaba muy cansado, y ni siquiera el volver a tener once años era suficiente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir a gusto. Dormir en Azkabán era algo muy inusual, los Dementores no te permitían hacerlo, porque las pesadillas se volvían muy nítidas con su cercanía.

Estaba a punto de sumergirme en el sueño, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse despacito, unos pasos cautelosos dirigiéndose hacia mi cama y luego una caricia en el cabello, un beso en la frente y el aroma del perfume de Lucius invadiendo mis fosas nasales.

- ¿Papi?

- Sí, Dragón –me susurró –Vine a darte el beso, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí –susurré medio dormido.

- Creí que ya no te gustaban esos pijamas.

- No, ya no me gustaban, pero han vuelto a gustarme, dile a los elfos que aun no los tiren.

- De acuerdo… ¿Puedo acostarme un ratito contigo, pequeño?

Aun teniendo una cama enorme yo siempre dormía en una orilla, me sonreí y le hice espacio, él se metió entre las sábanas y supe que estaba ya con su pijama de seda, me envolvió en sus brazos y recostó mi cabeza contra su pecho, y continuó acariciando mi cabello.

- ¡Dulces sueños, Dragón!

Me apreté más en el abrazo y me dejé abrazar por el sueño, fue la primera noche en muchos años que las pesadillas no me despertaron, pues Lucius se quedó dormido sin querer a mi lado. Durmiendo abrazados fue como nos encontró Narcissa aquella mañana.

- Ey, dormilones –abrí mis ojos perdido, aun sin querer dejar escapar ese sueño tan bonito que tenía.

- ¿Mmm? –sentí la voz de mi padre y su respiración golpeando mi nuca.

- Vamos, Lucius, son casi las diez de la mañana –aunque la voz de mamá no parecía para nada enojada, al contrario se le escuchaba un tono lleno de alegría y ternura –Tienes que ir a la oficina, ¿recuerdas? ¡Paris, Lucius! Tienes una reunión de neg…

- Envía una lechuza y diles que se encarguen ellos, estamos de vacaciones, ¿verdad Dragón?

- Definitivamente –contesté yo, sin querer moverme, sin querer abrir los ojos.

- Ey, Narcissa, ¿qué haces? –oí la voz enfadada de Lucius, me senté rápidamente en la cama y me volví hacia ellos.

- Viendo cuánto tienes de fiebre, querido, has comenzado a delirar –su rostro se veía serio, pero en sus ojos se veía la chispita de ironía y diversión que hace mucho no veía en ellos, mientras le echaba varios hechizos encima a Lucius.

- Muy graciosa, Cyssa –alcé una ceja, estoy seguro de ello, porque hacia mucho tiempo que Lucius no llamaba Cyssa a mi madre, la vi asombrarse ante el mote cariñoso y luego sonreír más ampliamente.

¿De verdad no estaba soñando? Sería muy cruel después despertar en la celda de Azkabán o parado frente a los héroes y ellos burlándose de mí.

Disimuladamente llevé mi mano a la cadenita, pero aun estaba allí, lo que significa que estaba despierto… o que el sueño se extendía demasiado, pero como fuera era maravilloso y no quería despertar jamás.

- ¿Desayunamos algo ligero y almorzamos en Francia entonces? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

- Lo haremos en Septiembre, Cyssa, lo prometo y además te acompañaré de compras. Pero le prometí al pequeño Dragón que pasaríamos el resto de las vacaciones en la mansión.

No recuerdo otras vacaciones tan maravillosas como las de este sueño. Sueño, porque no podía ser verdad que mi padre pasase tanto tiempo conmigo ignorando sus negocios, no al menos a mis once años.

Pero lo estaba viviendo, y era maravilloso.

Pasamos todas las tardes en el jardín, volando en escoba, recostados en el pasto leyendo historias con mi madre bordando a nuestro lado. Jugando Snack explosivo o ajedrez. O bañándonos en la piscina.

Por las noches papá jamás olvidó pasar por mi cuarto a darme el beso de buenas noches, y algunas se quedaba dormido hasta el otro día en mi cama y tenía que venir mi madre a despertarnos porque nos quedábamos horas conversando de nada y de todo, papá no ha vuelto a mencionar nada de los sangre pura o del Señor Oscuro y eso hizo que mis vacaciones fueran casi perfectas.

Casi, porque no podía evitar pensar en Potter y en sus horribles parientes muggles. ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando? ¿Habría comido? ¿Le haría ilusión ir a Hogwarts?

Agosto pasó muy rápido, ya me iba al colegio, tenía una mezcla rara de felicidad por regresar y de miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, no quería que se repitiese lo de antes, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lograrlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Tres**  
**Andén 9 ¾**

Volver a pisar el andén 9 ¾, después de tantos años fue realmente una sensación única, aun más haciéndolo como si fuera la primera vez, no podía evitar lanzar miradas de curiosidad por todas partes, tratando de grabar en mi memoria, cada detalle, cada silbido de la locomotora, cada risa, cada murmullo, cada expresión de asombro de los hijos de muggles.

La primera vez que pisé el andén, no me permití mirar mucho, después de todo era un Malfoy y no debía demostrar interés por nada, se supone que todo debía parecerme familiar y nada debía llamar mi atención, así que permanecí al lado de mis padres con el rostro serio e impasible, y dominando al mismo tiempo la excitación de la aventura que iba a comenzar con la congoja de separarme de mis padres, como todo niño de once años.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, quería guardar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos y sensaciones por si algún día volvía a terminar en Azkabán.

- ¿Ansioso? –me preguntó mi padre, poniéndose de cuclillas para alcanzar mi altura.

Parpadee sorprendido, mi padre aquella vez se había limitado a darme un apretón de manos y dejarme marchar sin más.

- Mucho –le susurré.

- ¿Asustado? –le miré con los ojos abiertos por el asombro, pero al ver su sonrisa franca me atreví a decir la verdad.

- Un poco.

- No debes estar asustado, Dragón mío, recuerda que eres un Malfoy… Los Malfoy no tienen miedo a nada –Mi felicidad se esfumó, pero casi al instante él volvió a sonreírme – Yo también estaba asustado… –me confesó en un susurro –La primera vez que fui a Hogwarts, no quería desilusionar a mi padre.

- Yo tampoco quiero desilusionarte, papi –volví a susurrarle y él tosió un poco para disimular el brillo de lágrimas que sus ojos habían mostrado por un segundo.

- Jamás podrás decepcionarme, cariño –tuve ganas de gritarle que sí, que lo desilusionaría muy pronto, porque Potter y Granger me superarían en todo, porque haría estupideces, porque solo tenía once años y no quería volver a Azkabán. Porque algún día en vez de ser el más grande Mortífago, el segundo lugarteniente de Voldemort terminaría en su cama siendo su puta.

- ¿Sería…? –dije en un susurro, limpiando disimuladamente mis lágrimas, pero Lucius se apresuró a hacerlo con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¿Qué querías preguntar?

- ¿Sería muy malo para la imagen de los Malfoy que me abrazaras?

Lucius soltó una carcajada y me apretó entre sus brazos y sentí como besaba mi cabello cerca de la nuca.

- No sería tan malo –me dijo con la voz cascada, y yo lo abracé aun más, cerrando los ojos y tratando de guardar todos aquellos momentos para el futuro, momentos que antes no había querido vivir.

Sentí el pitazo del tren y como Narcissa también me jalaba hacia ella, mientras me besaba abiertamente.

- Disfruta el colegio, Dragoncito –me susurró.

- Lo haré –dije sonriéndole.

Vi a Lucius arrastrando mi baúl hacia las escaleras del vagón más cercano y como dejaba mi baúl, me alzó en sus brazos y me depositó al lado de él.

- No dejes de escribir, Draco –me dijo y lo vi agitar la mano, mientras avanzaba al mismo paso lento del tren sin dejar de mirarme. Siguió al lado del vagón hasta que la velocidad del tren ya no se lo permitió, junto a muchos otros padres que hacían lo mismo, no pude dejar de sonreír como bobo, mientras él lo hacía. Esta despedida había sido tan diferente a la primera vez, tan fría y sin emociones.

- Te quiero, papi –me escuché susurrar antes de no poderlo ver ya más.

- ¡Te quiero, hijo, cuídate! –le escuché gritar aunque ya no podía verlo.

Me volví rápidamente hacia mi baúl. Necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Al darme la vuelta vi a Potter que estaba parado tras de mí, en silencio, mirando hacia fuera del tren, con la expresión serena, paseó su mirada por mi rostro durante unos segundos.

Sentí el rubor aumentar en mis mejillas al verme expuesto ante él de esa manera, con los ojos dejando deslizar las lágrimas de emoción que no podía contener. Se giró tranquilamente y lo vi perderse por el pasillo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me metí en el primer baño que encontré, y dejé que mis emociones se desbordaran. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí llorando como un estúpido. No podía negar que sentía que mi amor por Lucius se hacia inmenso en esos momentos, que de aquel frío Lucius que recordaba de ese día no quedaba nada, sustituido por ese padre que seguía al tren, como cualquier otro padre, sin importarle que su cabello se desordenara dejando de lucir como el perfecto Malfoy que siempre debía ser, gritándole que lo quería… Olvidándose que los Malfoy no demuestran su cariño en público.

¿Acaso era malo que amara a Lucius de aquella manera sabiendo que mi padre en el futuro dejaría que ese monstruo me tomara?

- No importa –me dije con furia –Lo amo, quiero amarlo, no importa lo que haga, con lo que hizo hoy no importa nada.

Me lo repetí muchas veces tratando de creérmelo, permitiéndome soñar que todo siempre sería de aquella manera.

- Odio tener once años de nuevo –murmuré limpiándome las lágrimas, lavé mi rostro con agua fría durante mucho rato, ya que no pude echarme un glamour, ¿por qué no podía? Esperé ahí hasta que mis ojos ya no se veían tan rojos y salí hacia el pasillo.

Empecé a buscar un compartimiento vacío, no quería estar con mis amigos. No quería empezar a pelear con Potter tan pronto, quería perderme en mis pensamientos y tratar de calmar los nervios y la angustia que iban creciendo en mi interior al aproximarnos cada vez más a Hogwarts.

Abrí la puerta del compartimiento, sin acordarme que precisamente en aquel iba el Chico que Vivió. Los vi voltear el rostro hacia mí, Potter enarcó una ceja y miró hacia mi baúl y luego volvió a mirar mi rostro.

No supe cómo las palabras habían escapado de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo, es que estaba recordando aquella vez…

- ¿Es verdad? –pregunté –Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento –no me había topado con nadie, pero supongo que el chisme ya había corrido por todo el tren.

- Sí, me llamo Harry Potter –dijo mirándome con los ojos entornados.

- Ey, Draco, te estábamos buscando por todos lados –me di vuelta con tanta prisa que incluso me tambalee durante unos segundos.

"¡Maldición!", me dije, ahí estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

- Hola chicos –traté de que mi voz sonara fría y arrastrada como siempre. Me volví hacia Potter y Weasley – Oh, este es Crabbe y este es Goyle –dije fingiendo despreocupación –Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Escuché la tos disimulando la risita que había dejado escapar Weasley, no pude controlarme.

- ¿Te parece que mi nombre es gracioso, no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos…

- Continúa –dijo el pelirrojo desafiándome, al ver que yo me había callado abruptamente, al recordar que esa había sido la razón para que Potter me rechazara la primera vez –Dilo.

- Sólo eso… Que eran pelirrojos…

- Pues tú tampoco necesitabas presentación, ¿sabes? Tu rubio cabello y tu aire de niño bien te identifican perfectamente, pequeño Mortífago.

Sentí como Crabbe y Goyle, hacían crujir los nudillos, tras de mí.

- Váyanse, iré en seguida –ordené con voz fría, ellos obedecieron inmediatamente.

- ¿No dices nada? –me preguntó el pelirrojo parándose muy cerca de mí.

- No, puedes pensar de mí como te de la gana –le dije, y me giré para salir de allí.

- ¿Además de Mortífago eres cobarde?

Me encogí de hombros, tomé mi baúl y salí cerrando tras de mí.

Busqué un compartimiento vacío, encontré uno al final del tren, cerré la puerta con fuerza y le di una patada al baúl con rabia.

Esto no iba a funcionar, estaba seguro de eso, mi apellido siempre me precedía a donde iba, siempre cargando el estigma de la participación de mi padre en la primera guerra contra el Lord. Me había acostumbrado desde niño a solo juntarme con los de mi clase, pues la única vez que había intentado acercarme a otro niño a los seis años, su madre lo había apartado de mí, escupiendo a mis pies, llamándome cría de Mortífago.

Nunca había vuelto a recordar aquello con la pena que sentía en estos momentos, siempre lo hacía con rabia. Y mi padre, ahora comprendía, solo había reaccionado así tratando de defenderme.

- Ven Draco, no querrás contaminarte con su sangre sucia –Lucius me había alzado en sus brazos, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, es por eso que jamás habíamos regresado al Callejón Diagon a tomar helados –Sólo debes juntarte con los de tu clase, son los únicos en donde siempre serás aceptado.

- Solo quería jugar, papi –le había dicho él entre sollozos – ¿Qué hice mal?

- Nada, Dragón mío, nada –me había susurrado Lucius, sacándome rápidamente de Florish y Bottes –Es culpa mía, no tuya.

Levanté mi rostro de mis manos y miré por la ventanilla, asombrado por ahora tener el recuerdo completo.

- ¡Papi! –susurré.

No salí del compartimiento hasta que los murmullos se fueron acallando, lo hice con desgana, todavía llevaba en el cuello la cadena de oro blanco con el dije de serpiente que Potter me había dado en Azkabán, la apreté durante unos segundos preguntándome si funcionaría al revés, si aquel giratiempos podría llevarme de nuevo a Azkabán.

No me sentía con fuerzas ni con ganas de seguir adelante con aquella aventura. La segunda oportunidad que Potter me había ofrecido no funcionaría, siempre sería un Malfoy, de cualquier forma que fuera terminaría en la cama del Lord y más tarde en Azkabán, no quería vivir todo aquello de nuevo

- ¡Port…! –estuve a punto de murmurar el hechizo completo cuando escuché una voz que me llamaba al final del pasillo.

- Están llamando a los de primero.

Levanté la vista y vi a Potter junto a Weasley que me miraban, uno con expresión sería y el otro con una mueca ladeada de asco.

- Si no te apuras te dejarán –se dio la vuelta y bajó por la escalerilla seguido del pelirrojo.

Apreté con más fuerza la cadenita y luego con un suspiro la solté.

Al menos debía intentarlo, ¿no?

- ¡Joder, maldito Potter! –mascullé y eché a andar.

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien, Harry?

Evité rodar los ojos y me encaminé con paso cansado hacia donde se encontraba el semigigante

- Vengan, síganme… ¿Hay más de primer año? Cuidado al caminar. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Resbalando algunos y tropezando otros, seguimos al guarda bosques, el sendero seguía allí tal como lo recordaba, muy estrecho y oscuro. Nadie hablaba casi, solo se escuchaban con más fuerza los lloriqueos de Longbottom y recordé que había perdido su sapo.

- En un segundo tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts –nos gritó Hagrid –Justo al doblar esta curva.

Escuché los mismos murmullos de asombro de todos, y aunque lo hubiese visto mil veces ya, no pude evitar sentirme emocionado de poder volverlo a hacer, su recuerdo se había perdido de mi mente en aquella fría celda, un calorcito en mi estómago me recordó que pese a todo había sido feliz algunas veces allí y que fue mi refugio, el único lugar donde podía escapar de la cama del Señor Oscuro.

Me quedé parado en el sitio, miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, mi habitación en las mazmorras donde al fin había podido llorar al empezar quinto después de haber pasado por la cama del Lord, el recuerdo de mi primer amor, los primeros besos. La Torre de Astronomía… Las peleas con Potter, los partidos de Quidditch…

¡Joder, tantos recuerdos!

- ¿Todos subieron? –una mano posándose en mi hombro, con lo que parecía delicadeza, pero que me hizo doblar un poco las rodillas – ¿Estás bien?

Levanté mi mirada cuajada de lágrimas hacia él, el Guardabosques frunció un poco el ceño.

- Eres un Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva antes de asentir, todo se reducía a eso, si yo era un Malfoy o no, apenas se lo confirmara él me despreciaría.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Me encogí de hombros, no podía hablar, el nudo en mi garganta era demasiado duro.

- De acuerdo –dijo él –Ven conmigo.

Puso su mano inmensa en mi espalda y me dio un empujoncito hacia los botes, se subió a uno y luego se volvió hacia mí, me alzó como si yo fuera una pluma y me sentó en el mismo que él. Íbamos apretados y muchas veces temí caer al Lago, pero le agradecí en silencio el intento de compañía y seguridad que quiso darme, no importándole mi apellido, al menos eso quise creer.

- ¡Bajen las cabezas! –dijo cuando los primeros botes alcanzaban los peñascos, lo vi doblarse en una forma casi grotesca y yo agaché la cabeza. Los botes nos llevaron a través de la misma cortina de hiedra que recordaba, y que escondía una ancha abertura en el frente del risco. Avanzamos por el túnel oscuro, hasta que llegamos al muelle subterráneo, vi como todos iban saltando fuera de los botes y trepaban por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

- Gracias –le murmuré antes de bajar del bote.

- No hay cuidado –me dijo en el mismo tono quedo.

Observé al semigigante mientras le entregaba su sapo a Longbottom y vigilaba a los que descendían de los botes. Sentí que ya no lo despreciaba tanto, había sido bueno conmigo, a pesar de ser un Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Cuatro**  
**El sombrero Seleccionador**

Apenas si escuché lo que nos decía McGonagall, estaba pendiente de analizar todo a mí alrededor, llenándome de nuevo de los pequeños detalles que ya no recordaba, aspiré con fuerza, había vuelto a casa de alguna manera.

Hasta la llegada de los fantasmas me hizo sonreír un poco, sobre todo por los que venían del mundo muggle y habían dejado escapar grititos de terror.

La profesora McGonagall, nos guió por fin hacia el interior del Gran Comedor, lucía tal y como lo evocaba, aunque más hermoso y luminoso.

- Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de afuera, lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts  
–escuché que susurraba Granger… ¿Siempre tenía que saberlo todo?

Observé con nerviosismo como Minerva McGonagall colocaba silenciosamente el taburete de cuatro patas frente a nosotros y ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador, sentí como no podía respirar durante unos segundos y luego el desbocado latido de mi corazón, martilleándome en las sienes y golpeándome en los oídos, estaba seguro que si ponían atención los demás podrían escucharlo, pero todos parecían tan nerviosos como yo, pero estaba seguro que nunca tan desesperados.

No presté atención a la canción del Sombrero, aunque me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo, solo podía pensar frenéticamente que esa cosa iba a enviarme derechito a Slytherin y yo no quería, quería desaparecer, quería volver a la seguridad de mi celda, sentía pavor de volver a vivirlo todo de nuevo.

El estallido de aplausos me sobresaltó por un segundo. Pero no pude escuchar lo que hablaban los demás a mí alrededor, volví a llevar mi mano a la cadenita con desesperación.

- ¡No, otra vez no! –murmuré.

Sentí como empezaba a ahogarme y temí tener un ataque de pánico.

Estaba a punto de tratar de hacer funcionar el giratiempos cuando escuché mi nombre.

- ¡Malfoy, Draco!

"No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo", me repetí sin cesar.

"Solo una oportunidad, Draco, una sola para cambiarlo todo…"

- ¡Malfoy, Draco! –escuché que McGonagall repetía y me adelanté hacia ella soltando la cadenita.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre. Harry levantó la mirada hacia él y le miró con fijeza, mientras veía como el rubio caminaba lentamente hacia el taburete, Draco se sentó y Minerva McGonagall puso el sombrero en su cabeza.

- ¡Sly…!

Casi me distraigo, tenía muchas miradas puestas en mí, seguro porque la mayoría de ellos conocían a mi padre y su participación en la primera guerra.

"Gryffindor", pensé con prontitud.

"¿Un Malfoy en Gryffindor? He visto pasar muchas generaciones de Malfoy por Hogwarts y nunca ha sido otra su casa más que Slytherin"

"Por favor, Gryffindor", supliqué con fuerza en mi mente.

"Gryffindor es para los valientes y…"

"Soy más valiente de lo que puedes leer", le dije otra vez.

"Hay mucho dolor en tu mente y aun sufrirás más si no eliges tu verdadero camino".

"No importa, Gryffindor, por favor".

"Si ese es tu deseo…"

- ¡Gryffindor!

Casi dejé salir un suspiro de alivio, pero inmediatamente sentí el silencio en el Gran  
Comedor cuando McGonagall quitó el sombrero de mi cabeza. La casa de los leones estaba súbitamente silenciosa y en la de Slytherin se empezaban a escuchar los murmullos de incomprensión y algunos insultos.

Sabía que toda la casa estaba esperando mi llegada, el hijo del que había sido el lugar teniente del gran Señor Oscuro, el futuro Príncipe de Slytherin, aquel que iba a ser el mejor de los Mortífagos después de mi padre, claro que ninguno de ellos sabía en ese momento que de eso nada, sino que terminaría siendo la puta del Lord… Tragué saliva y me atreví a levantar la mirada, todos estaban pendientes de mi reacción.

- Ve a tu mesa, Malfoy –me dijo la profesora de Transformaciones, me volví a mirarla y no vi la sonrisa que les había brindado a los otros, me levanté despacio y ni siquiera miré hacia el resto de alumnos que esperaba la selección.

No me recibieron como a los otros, así que solo fui al final de la mesa y me senté alejado de los demás, porque los pocos que me miraron lo hicieron con sorpresa mezclada con rechazo. Crucé mis brazos sobre la mesa y clavé mi mirada en ella, tratando de evitar las lágrimas y de dejar de sonrojarme como lo estaba haciendo, maldita sea solo tengo once años y ya mis reacciones empiezan a ser lo que eran, no quiero dejar de ser mayor en mi interior porque acabaré sufriendo, ¿no es eso lo que había dicho el sombrero?

- ¡Potter, Harry!

Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos, los murmullos se extendieron por todo el Gran Comedor, apenas levanté un poco la cabeza y la incliné levemente para ver como Potter caminaba hacia el taburete y se quedaba allí por largos minutos, ¿habría sido igual de larga mi propia selección?

- ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa entera estalló en aplausos, mientras sobresalían los gritos de los gemelos Weasley que aullaban "Tenemos a Potter, tenemos a Potter".

- ¡Turpin, Lisa!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Weasley, Ronald!

- ¡Gryffindor!

Levanté un segundo la mirada para ver como Potter aplaudía con entusiasmo, un segundo más tarde las verdes esmeraldas chocaban con mi mirada, aparté la vista casi en seguida y volví a fijar mi atención en la mesa, me pregunto si hubiese aplaudido mi llegada a la mesa si hubiese sido seleccionado antes que yo, sacudo la cabeza un poco, no debo empezar a hacerme esas preguntas, porque sino correré a la mesa de Slytherin como el crío asustado que me siento.

No volví a moverme mientras Dumbledore hacía su tonto discurso, luego aparecieron los platos de comida, tomé el tenedor y comencé a comer con ganas un trozo de pollo frito y un montón de puré de patatas, sentía que no tenía ganas de comer, pero mi cuerpo del chiquillo de once años en el que habitaba decía a gritos lo contrario, casi no había probado bocado en todo el día nervioso por lo de la selección.

Ni siquiera miré cuando Sir Nicholas les hizo ver por qué era que llevaba su apodo.

Una vez que todos comimos hasta hartarnos los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres.

Me comí un par de bombitas de chocolate, mis preferidas y luego puse atención a lo que conversaban, cualquier dato podía serme útil para conocer mejor a Potter.

- Yo soy mitad y mitad –dijo Seamus Finnigan –Mi papá es muggle. Mi mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Escuché las risas de todos.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo, Neville?

- Bueno, mi abuela me crío y es una bruja –le contestó Neville –Pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de agarrarme desprevenido y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, empujándome del muelle de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. Tío abuelo Algie había venido a tomar el té y me estaba colgando de los tobillos por una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté todo el camino por el jardín y la calle; estaban todos muy complacidos. Abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendrían que haber visto sus caras, cuando vine para aquí. Creían que no iba a ser tan mágico como para venir. Tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.

- ¿Y tú, Malfoy? –me preguntó Dean Thomas, pero no alcancé ni a abrir la boca.

- Oh, eso es fácil –dijo Oliver Wood –Él es un Mortífago en ciernes, ¿verdad rubito? Un sangre pura seguidor del Innombrable.

Lo miré fijo durante unos segundos y luego miré a los demás que esperaban alguna respuesta de mi parte, Potter entre ellos. Me encogí de hombros y volví la mirada hacia el tenedor que aun sostenía en mi mano y el cual hice girar nerviosamente entre mis dedos.

- No sé qué hace en la mesa de los leones –continuó Wood impasible –Si es una sucia serpiente igual que su padre.

- Basta, no sigan con eso o nos quitarán puntos –masculló Percy Weasley.

Recién en ese momento se me ocurrió pensar que mi brillante plan tenía un tremendo fallo que me acarrearía feas consecuencias: Mi padre. Tuve que acudir al auto control que aun conservaba de mis años de Mortífago y de puta en la cama del Lord, para no echarme a temblar y a llorar como el estúpido crío que era.

Estaba pensando como un crío, ¿en qué momento me había olvidado de mi padre?

- ¿Qué va a decir tu asqueroso padre cuando sepa que has quedado en Gryffindor? –me preguntó con tono mordaz Wood.

- Dije basta, Oliver.

- No es asunto tuyo, estúpido cabeza hueca –le contesté enfadado.

- ¿Qué te has creído, pequeño idiota? –me gritó Wood, poniéndose en pie y caminó hasta mí, me jaló de la túnica y me levantó, tragué saliva sin darme cuenta, había olvidado lo alto y fuerte que era ese Gryffindor.

- ¡Suéltame! –le grité tratando de que mi voz sonara firme.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –escuché la voz de McGonagall a mis espaldas.

- El pequeño Mortífago debería estar con los de su especie.

- Suéltalo, Wood –dijo Minerva en un siseo –No ves que es mucho más pequeño que tú, ¿acaso te provocó de alguna manera?

- No –reconoció el chico y me soltó, arreglé mi túnica y volví a sentarme.

- No causes problemas, Malfoy –me volví hacia ella al instante con una mirada de reproche, pero luego volví a enderezarme y volví a clavar la mirada en la mesa, reteniendo el suspiro de desaliento que me estaba invadiendo. Miré de reojo a Potter y lo vi esperando mi reacción como todos los demás.

- No pretendo causar problemas –dije, mi voz sonó temblorosa, pese a todo el empeño que puse en que sonara firme –Solo quiero estudiar –terminé murmurando.

- Bien, ustedes no causen problemas o yo misma empezaré a quitar puntos, ¿me han entendido?

Los leones murmuraron un sí y escuché los pasos de McGonagall, alejándose.

- ¡Ay! –de pronto sentí el leve quejido de Potter e instintivamente levanté la cabeza, lo ví masajear su cicatriz y seguí su mirada.

¡Quirrell!

Instintivamente me estremecí del miedo al recordar que el Señor Oscuro estaba bajo aquel maloliente turbante, volví a mirar a Potter y este estaba hablando en susurros con Percy Weasley.

Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía quién estaba bajo el turbante, pero sabía que no había ido a dármelas de héroe. Tenía que seguir las reglas del tiempo, o sea, permitir que las cosas sucedieran lo más parecidas posible a como yo las recordaba, sino, podría ocasionar mucho daño.

Me mordí los labios, maldito Potter, me envió de regreso aquí, pero no me dijo de qué manera tenía que hacerlo, cerré los ojos un momento recordando.

"¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?"

Una segunda oportunidad para cambiar mi vida, solo la mía no la de los demás. Y lo entendí. No tenía que pasar por todo esto para que Potter me amara, lo tenía que hacer por mí, para yo no terminar en la cama del Lord, ni en Azkabán y tal vez tratar de que mis padres no tuvieran el destino que obtuvieron… Para tratar de que al menos mi madre estuviera viva, al finalizar con esta aventura que estaba emprendiendo, a mi pesar sonreí, todo aquello valdría la pena solo por eso.

Casi ni escuché el discurso de Dumbledore, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, tampoco canté la estúpida canción del colegio. Escuché a Percy Weasley llamando a los de primer año, con un suspiro me puse de pie y le seguí como los demás, iban todos riendo bulliciosamente, yo caminaba tras ellos un poco alejado, viendo como Potter sonreía animadamente junto a Weasley.

Percy nos hizo pasar en dos oportunidades por portales ocultos detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subimos más escaleras, sentía que mi cuerpo se ponía cada vez más pesado y no podía evitar bostezar estaba realmente cansado, me estaba preguntando cuanto más deberíamos seguir cuando Weasley nos hizo detenernos de improviso.

Un montón de bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de nosotros y cuando Weasley se acercó comenzaron a atacarlo. Hubiera sido gracioso si unos cuantos no flotaran sobre mí también.

- Peeves –nos susurró Percy a los de primer año –Es un "poltergeist", un fantasma travieso y ruidoso –levantó la voz –Peeves, muéstrate.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Casi estuve a punto de gritar que no, jamás me había gustado el fantasma de mi antigua casa.

Escuché un chasquido y Peeves apareció ante nosotros como lo recordaba, un hombrecito con ojos oscuros y malignos y una boca ancha, que apareció flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, empuñando los bastones.

- ¡Ooooh! –dijo, con un maligno cacareo – ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre nosotros y todos nos agachamos.

- Vete, Peeves, o el Barón Sanguinario se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! –gritó enojado Weasley.

Peeves sacó la lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones en la cabeza de Longbottom. Lo oímos alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

- Tienen que cuidarse de Peeves –nos advirtió Weasley mientras seguíamos avanzando –El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Aquí llegamos.

- ¿Contraseña? –preguntó.

- Muertes a los Dragones –algunos me miraron con una sonrisilla.

- Ni siquiera los cuadros te quieren aquí, Malfoy.

Yo no dije nada, apenas parpadee un par de veces más rápido.

El retrato se balanceó hacia delante para revelar un orificio redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar, cuando se despejó entré tras ellos y me encontré en la sala común de Gryffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Weasley condujo a las chicas a sus habitaciones y luego a nosotros por otra puerta, donde encontramos seis camas distribuidas en ellas con nuestras cosas a los pies. Merlín, iba a extrañar mi sala común y el cuarto en Slytherin, pero me gustaron los amplios ventanales, después de Azkabán, mucho sol iba a ser genial.

- No dormiré al lado del Mortífago –escupió Longbottom, aparté mi vista de los ventanales y les vi a todos mirarme –Toma tus cosas y busca donde dormir.

No podía culpar a Longbottom, sus padres habían sido torturados por mi tía Bellatrix hasta la locura, tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero me volví hacia mi baúl saqué el pijama y me metí en el cuarto de baño encerrándome.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y la dejé correr mientras me desnudaba rápidamente, luego me metí bajo el chorro y traté de contener la tristeza. Demoré en secarme y en vestirme, esperando que cuando salieran ellos estuviesen durmiendo, tomaría una de las mantas y dormiría en uno de los sillones de la sala común, aunque al día siguiente tuviera que soportar las burlas de toda la casa.

Pero al salir vi a Potter que terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en la cama de Longbottom, fui hasta mi cama y comencé a jalar una de las mantas.

- No seas idiota, Malfoy –me susurró Potter –Acuéstate ya, no hay problema.

No le contesté, simplemente me metí en la mía y cerré las cortinas, busqué mi varita y traté de echar un hechizo silenciador, pero no funcionó, me recosté furioso y enterré la cara en la almohada tratando de ahogar en ella los sollozos, ni siquiera me importó si los demás me escuchaban. Estoy jodido, mi cuerpo y mi mente me están traicionando y me estoy sintiendo de nuevo un chiquillo de once años.

No supe cuándo ni cómo me quedé dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**  
**Un vociferador y El Profesor de Pociones.**

* * *

- Allá, mira.

- ¿Dónde?

- Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.

- ¿El que tiene anteojos?

- ¿Viste su cara?

- ¿Viste su cicatriz?

Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento que salió del dormitorio, yo caminaba un poco alejado de él, eso antes me hubiese encolerizado, que nadie se fijara en mí por la sombra de Potter, pero ahora lo agradecía, sólo quería que nadie volviera a acordarse de mí ni en la casa que estaba. Los alumnos que hacían fila fuera de las aulas se ponían en punta de pie para mirarlo, o se daban vuelta en los corredores y lo observaban con atención, eso parecía desagradarle, siempre pensé que le encantaba llamar la atención de todo mundo.

En Hogwarts había ciento dos escaleras, amplias y extensas; angostas y destartaladas, algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes: otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordar para saltar. Luego, habían puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad, o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas, que en realidad no eran, sino sólidas paredes que simulaban ser puertas. En un principio era muy difícil recordar todo, pero tras siete años en Hogwarts yo las conocía todas, claro que eso no podía decírselo a nadie y menos demostrarlo, suspiré con cansancio y me limité a seguir al resto de los leones.

Nick casi decapitado nos acompañaba casi siempre, alegre de poder mostrarnos el camino correcto.

Me dediqué a observar las reacciones de los otros chicos ante todas las nuevas cosas que iban viendo, y Potter y Weasley se metieron en problemas con el asqueroso de Filch cuando los descubrió tratando de pasar por una puerta que era la entrada al tercer piso, no alcancé a avisarles y también dudo mucho que hubiesen hecho caso.

Mi horario se vio trastocado por mi nueva casa, así que los miércoles a medianoche teníamos que estudiar los cielos nocturnos y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas, la Torre de Astronomía seguía siendo mi lugar favorito del castillo.

Tres veces por semana íbamos a los invernaderos detrás del castillo para las clases de Herbología en donde silenciosamente empezaba a destacar Longbottom. Sin duda la materia más aburrida seguía siendo Historia de la Magia, el fantasma de Binss seguía recitando las batallas como si fueran la lista de útiles del colegio.

Flitwick, el profesor de encantamientos comenzó a pasar la lista cuando llegó a mi nombre, me demostró que no le hacia mucha gracia que hubiese quedado con los leones, pero al cabo de media hora dejó de mirarme con desconfianza y nos dio la clase sin problemas.

Lo que sí me molestó realmente fue el chillido que dio al llegar a Potter y se cayó de la pila de libros en que se paraba para poder vernos a todos.

La profesora McGonagall era tal y como la recordaba, estricta e inteligente, y realmente justa, no favorecía a los leones aunque fuera la casa que regía, nada más entrar nos dio el sermón que acostumbraba.

- Las Transformaciones son una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que ustedes aprenderán en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están advertidos.

Su mirada se fijó un poco más en mí que en el resto de la clase, pero no desvié la mía, simulando poner toda mi atención en lo que decía.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo, no fue tan impresionante que la primera vez que lo había visto, en aquella ocasión lo había trasformado en una enorme serpiente, una boa constrictor. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que todos estaban muy impresionados cuando lo volvió a su forma original.

Después de hacernos anotar toda la complicada teoría, nos dio a cada uno un fósforo, para que intentáramos convertirlo en una aguja. Al final de la clase solo Granger había logrado algún cambio en el fósforo; la profesora McGonagall mostró como estaba plateado y puntiagudo y le dedicó una excepcional sonrisa.

Ya estaba guardando mis cosas cuando la profesora inesperadamente se acercó hasta mí.

- Veamos, señor Malfoy, parece que ni siquiera lo ha intentado –dijo al ver que mi fósforo seguía sin ningún cambio –Si no lo intenta tendrá que irse ya de mi clase.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella con asombro, luego sentí todas las miradas clavarse en mí, tomé la varita, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, en aquella primera clase de mi vida anterior había logrado hacerlo pero ahora…

Lancé el hechizo sobre el fósforo y este quedó convertido en un perfecto alfiler, vi en la cara de McGonagall el mismo asombro que aquella vez.

- Excelente, señor Malfoy, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Los mismos cinco puntos que había ganado aquella vez para Slytherin, sin embargo, McGonagall no me sonrió como a Granger.

Sentí el murmullo de asombro y la mirada enojada de Granger sobre mí, pero no me importó, no estaba haciendo trampa, mi varita se negaba a hacer cualquier hechizo que no fuera acorde con lo que debería hacer a mi edad.

La clase que todos los chicos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Quirrel, sin embargo, vi que su desilusión había sido igual que la mía, el profesor Quirrel era un total fiasco, su sala tenía ese horrible olor a ajo que jamás olvidé, pero me reí mucho en mi interior de todas las teorías que tenían sobre lo que el profesor Quirrel tenía bajo el turbante y lo aliviados que se veían todos de que la ventaja entre los sangre pura y los hijos de muggles o mestizos como Harry no era tanta como todos creían, como decían ellos había mucho que aprender.

El viernes tuve que sonreír cuando Potter y Weasley se felicitaban ellos mismos por no haberse perdido ni una sola vez en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Para ellos era un gran día.

- ¿Qué tenemos hoy? –escuché que Potter le preguntaba a Weasley.

- Pociones con los de Slytherin –respondió Weasley –Snape es el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos. Ahora vamos a ver si es verdad.

- Ojala McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros –dijo Potter, que al parecer creía que por ser ella nuestra jefa de casa debía ser más benévola con nosotros, pero ella siempre había sido así de estricta y aunque regresara mil veces al pasado eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Justo en ese momento llegó el correo y me sorprendí que le hubiese llegado una carta, pues nunca recibía correo, alcancé a ver la nota, pero no tuve tiempo de escuchar o hacer algo para enterarme de quien era la nota cuando vi a la lechuza de mi padre frente a mí, con el sobre rojo en el pico.

- Joder, Malfoy ha recibido un vociferador –gritó uno de los gemelos.

Sentí las miradas de todos clavarse en mí e instintivamente cerré los ojos, sabedor de que no tendría tiempo de escapar del Gran Comedor y por lo tanto preparándome para las burlas de todos.

- Será mejor que lo abras, Malfoy, una vez no abrí uno de mi abuela fue horrible.

Pese a todo agradecí en silencio la advertencia innecesaria de Longbottom, al fin y al cabo él me odiaba.

Con manos temblorosas tomé el vociferador y lo abrí. La Voz de mi padre inundó el Gran Comedor.

- ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK! ¿GRYFFINDOR? ¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN CUANDO VENGAS A CASA EN NAVIDAD!

Sentí las risas a mi alrededor, las murmuraciones y las risotadas burlonas de la mesa Slytherin, sin embargo, mi mesa estaba muy callada, me atreví a levantar la mirada y vi a Potter y a Weasley mirarme con asombro y a Granger jadear un poco atemorizada, en cambio, observé a Neville Longbottom hacer una mueca de lado, indeciso entre reírse o compadecerme.

Tomé rápidamente mi mochila y corrí como un gran cobarde fuera de allí aun antes de que el vociferador terminara de hacerse cenizas, me metí en el primer baño que encontré y traté de calmarme, seguro que Lucius cuando volviera a casa aquella navidad iba a empezar mucho antes con las Cruciatus… Maldición si antes había sido malo, ahora sería aun peor, pues estaba mucho más pequeño y realmente me sentía distinto, tal vez un niño mucho más normal que el antiguo Draco Malfoy.

Estuve unos minutos decidiendo entre correr a mi cama en la Torre Gryffindor o enfrentar también a la única persona que me había esmerado en evitar hasta ese minuto, porque sabía que también iba a colgarme de los huevos a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, Severus Snape.

Con un suspiro resignado eché a andar de nuevo hacia las mazmorras, mejor enfrentar eso de una vez. Ajusté mi capa, en las mazmorras hacia más frío que en el resto del castillo y ya había pasado suficiente de eso en Azkabán.

La sala estaba tal y como la recordaba; con los animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio por todas las paredes y sin ventanas por donde entrara un rayito de sol, sin quererlo me estremecí, frío y oscuridad sin sol, como Azkabán, sin embargo, tuve que sentarme, y el único lugar disponible entre los Gryffindor era justamente al lado de Potter, pero no me importó porque él no hizo ningún gesto de disgusto… Es más, ni siquiera pareció notar mi presencia, lo que hizo que aun me encogiera más la tristeza por todo.

- Ey, Malfoy –la voz de Blaise Zabini llegó hasta mis oídos, burlona y despectiva –Nos gustó tu vociferador…

Las risas de todos mis antiguos compañeros de casa llegaron hasta mí y sin quererlo me sentí aun peor, pensar que alguna vez yo fui un Príncipe entre ellos.

- ¿Qué se siente ser un asqueroso Gryffindor, Malfoy, siendo un sangre pura e hijo del más grande…?

- Mejor un Gryffindor que un prospecto de Mortífago, cierra la boca o te la cerraré yo, me aburres.

La inesperada salida de Potter me dejó un momento fuera de la tierra, le miré de reojo y lo vi hacerle un gesto a Weasley y murmurarle en voz baja.

- No tiene ni siquiera un poco de seso, así son todos los niños mimados.

Me pregunté si acaso era lo mismo que pensaba de mí y luego asumí que sí, pero yo si era un niño mimado, pero también tenía cerebro.

- Merlín, el gran Potter ha hablado –siguió Zabini, picado por la defensa –Y la nenaza de Malfoy se deja defender por el héroe.

Me levanté más rápido que un rayo varita en mano, de nenaza nada, que en el futuro me fueran a gustar los chicos… Bueno aparte de Potter… No significa para nada que fuera una nenaza, pero no alcancé a responder, pues Severus Snape hizo su aparición en el aula.

- Siéntese, Malfoy y guarde la varita.

Obedecí con renuencia y con rabia, porque aun sentía mis mejillas encendidas. Severus comenzó a pasar la lista y recién en ese momento recordé nuestra primera clase con él y miré a Potter con un poco de pena, por suerte él tenía la vista fija en Snape.

- Ah, sí –dijo suavemente –Harry Potter… Nuestra nueva celebridad.

Sentí a los Slytherin reírse y recordé como yo había sido el más ruidoso en hacerlo aquella vez, miré de reojo a Potter que tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Severus siguió pasando la lista y observé esos ojos tan hermosos que siempre tuvo, tan grandes y tan negros como el ónice, pero apagados por los años de sufrimiento, tan fríos y vacíos de ternura, sentí nostalgia, cuando estuve en Azkabán me hizo mucha falta y aunque le había rehuido todo ese tiempo, el verlo nuevamente vivo me emocionaba sobremanera.

- Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer Pociones –comenzó. Suspiré deleitándome en esa voz suave, sedosa emitida casi en un susurro, pero perfectamente entendible, que podía asustar a los demás pero que a mi toda la vida me había sonado a un remanso de paz. ¡Merlín cuanto le había extrañado! –Dado que habrá muy poco de tontos movimientos de varitas aquí, muchos de ustedes van a dudar de que esto sea magia. No espero que realmente entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar gloria, hasta detener la muerte… sin son algo más que el montón de alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Como antaño sentí el silencio rodeándonos a todos tras su acostumbrado discurso. Vi a Potter y Weasley intercambiar miradas con las cejas levantadas y a Granger que estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, cosa que aquella vez me había causado gracia, pero que ahora entendía era solo sed de conocimientos, la misma sed que yo siempre había sentido.

- ¡Potter! –la voz de Severus me sobresaltó un poco al haberme perdido en mis recuerdos – ¿Qué obtengo si pongo raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Vi a Potter parpadear un poco nervioso.

- No lo sé, señor –contestó, pero su voz sonaba más firme que lo que recordaba.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en ese gesto burlón que exasperaba a los de las otras casas que no fueran Slytherin.

- Bah, bah… es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

Me fijé en Granger y en como Severus la ignoraba olímpicamente.

- Vamos a intentar de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Vi a Potter tratando de ignorar las risas de los Slytherin, y recordé como yo mismo me había revolcado de risa aquella vez, aunque no hubiese tenido una puta idea de las respuestas por muy sangre pura que era.

- Parece que no abriste ni un libro antes de venir, ¿eh Potter?

Sinceramente, ¿qué niño de once años se iba a preocupar de leer un libro de texto pudiendo aprovechar tu último mes de vacaciones antes de empezar en Hogwarts? Yo al menos no lo hice… Y dejemos afuera a Granger, jamás la entendí muy bien, por muy aplicado que fuera yo mismo, le eché una mirada continuaba con la temblorosa mano en alto, tratando de llamar la atención de Severus.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y Luparia?

- No lo sé –admitió Potter, me impresionó otra vez su calma, yo estaría temblando en su lugar… Bueno, él no conocía a Severus –Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

- Siéntate –le gritó Severus a Hermione, que casi estaba ya de puntillas –Veamos si todos los Gryffindor son tan cabezas hueca como usted, Potter… ¡Malfoy! –joder, no me esperaba eso, sabía que iba a darme donde más me doliese, pero jamás imaginé que lo haría frente a los demás alumnos. Me esperaba más unos gritos en privado.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Puede contestar las preguntas o debo asumir que lo idiota se hereda al ser sorteado en la casa Gryffindor.

Entorné los ojos enfadado y Severus me sonrió burlón, él sabía que yo a los once años no tenía idea de eso, lo de querer ser Pocionista fue algo que me comenzó a rondar por la cabeza recién a los trece años y las estruendosas risas de las serpientes no cesaban. ¿Serpientes? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llamarles así?

- Sí, señor…

- Ah, entonces se hereda –se rió sarcástico.

- No, "profesor", me refería a que sí puedo responderle –vi la cara de incrédulo asombro de Severus y le envié una sonrisa ladeada.

- Veamos, explíqueselo a Potter.

Me volví hacia Potter que me miró serio.

- Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como "pócima de muertos vivientes". Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarse de la mayoría de los venenos, con algunas excepciones, como el veneno de basilisco –vi a Severus abrir la boca del asombro, sin embargo continué con voz firme –En cuanto a acónito y Luparia es la misma planta… Y te sugiero que tomes apuntes porque de seguro sale en el próximo examen –me volví hacia Severus y crucé los brazos sobre el escritorio, Severus tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, se arregló la túnica con gesto elegante.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor –dijo con voz encolerizada y se volvió hacia el pizarrón, miré de reojo hacia mis compañeros y todos estaban riendo bajito, mientras Granger y los Slytherin me miraban enrabiados.

Sabía que Severus iba a cobrarme esa y muy pronto, así que traté de recordar qué mierda había pasado en aquella clase con lo cual pudiera joderme Severus, porque sabía que había desviado su atención de Potter hacia mí, por mucho que le tuviera manía al chico que vivió.

Y recordé el fenomenal estallido del caldero de Longbottom y sus consecuentes ampollas rojas que lo hicieron gemir de dolor y como Severus había culpado a Potter, pero tampoco era cosa de ir y decirle a Longbottom que se acordara de echar las malditas púas.

Me dediqué a observar mi propio caldero, pues trabajé solo, ninguno de los Gryffindor quiso emparejar conmigo, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba el caldero de Finigan, cuando estuve seguro que Severus no me vería le susurré.

- Longbottom, olvidaron echar las púas.

- ¿Quieres dártelas de maestro, Malfoy? –me susurró burlón.

- No, pero si luego explota tu caldero allá tú, no será a mí a quien castiguen.

Longbottom le echó una mirada a su libro y luego observó la mesa y finalmente echó las malditas púas al mismo tiempo que susurraba algo con rabia, auque no pude escuchar lo que dijo.

- Muy bien, señor Malfoy ha cocinado perfectamente los cuernos y con fuego lento indicado, perfecto –dijo Severus, cuando pasó a mi lado y recibí otra mirada de Granger, pero esta vez con los ojos entornados, al igual que Potter que no dejaba de mirar hacia Longbottom y Finigan, que seguían revisando ahora el libro con más atención.

- ¡Potter! –la voz de Severus, me hizo dar un brinco, no sé en qué momento se había puesto otra vez a nuestro lado – ¿No acabo de decir que los cuernos se cocían a fuego lento? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, imite a Malfoy, la suya está perfecta.

Joder, eso ya se me escapó de las manos, miré la poción de Potter, y claro, no había bajado la llama lo suficiente, miré a Severus y lo vi sonreír. De verdad fingía muy bien odiar a Potter.

- No lo provoques –le oí susurrar a Weasley –He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero es injusto, hay pociones peores que la mía.

- Ya, lo peor es que te haya comparado con Malfoy.

Maldito Severus, no me percaté por donde me había lanzado el golpe, lo miré y volví a entornar los ojos para que supiera que me había enfadado, pero él siguió con su sonrisa burlona.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subíamos las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras, escuché a Weasley que le decía a Potter.

- Anímate, Snape siempre les sacaba puntos a Fred y George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?

- Claro que puedes, ¿vienes Malfoy?

Potter se volvió hacia mí y yo me quedé frío, le di una mirada a Weasley y éste había fruncido el ceño.

- ¿A la casa del… del guardabosques?

- Nos ha invitado a tomar el té –me dijo.

- Alguien de la alcurnia de Malfoy no se rebajaría a tomar té en una sucia cabaña, Harry, vamos nos estará esperando ya.

Jaló a Potter y éste no volvió a preguntarme, me mordí los labios y los vi perderse por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el vestíbulo, le di un golpe a la pared, me giré y volví sobre mis pasos, estaba tan triste que prefería ir a escuchar como me gritaba Severus a quedarme solo con mis pensamientos.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**  
**¿Gryffindor, Draco? **

* * *

Me paré frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones y recompuse mi rostro, aspiré un par de bocanadas de aire y le di unos toquecitos sutiles a la puerta.

- Adelante, señor Malfoy –sabía que Severus jamás olvidaría mi forma de tocar su puerta estuviera donde estuviera.

Eché una mirada al pasillo y giré la manija de la puerta, asomé medio cuerpo.

- ¿Estás ocupado, Severus?

- Eso depende, ¿qué hace un dulce león en la guarida de una serpiente?

Bufé despacito, pero no tanto como para que él no lo notara.

- Regresaré en otro momento –le dije e hice el amago de irme.

- No seas idiota, Draco, pasa y cierra bien.

Cerré la puerta y él echó los hechizos.

- ¿Gryffindor, Draco?

- El sombrero…

- El sombrero mis narices, sabes perfectamente que esta conversación la tuvimos hace seis meses atrás –dijo él, levantando por fin la mirada de sus papeles –Sabes que lo único que tenías que hacer era pensar "soy un Slytherin" para que el sombrero te enviara directo a mi casa, ¿no?

Retorcí con nerviosismo la correa de mi mochila, sin atreverme a buscar su mirada ónice, que me había robado muchas noches de sueño a los trece años cuando me había enamorado de él.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

Suspiré, más perdido en mis recuerdos de la época en que me enamoré por primera vez como todo estudiante, de un imposible por muchas razones, pero era un crío… Y jamás me arrepentí de todas las tonterías que hice a esa edad por él, desde escribirle poemas hasta intentar besarlo… Me sonreí, todavía podía recordar la cara de espanto de Severus, la palidez extrema que bañó su rostro, ni los tartamudeos que dio cuando me rechazó sutilmente.

- ¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso? –me preguntó con voz fría.

- ¿Te enamoraste a los trece años, Severus?

Boqueó durante unos segundos, seguramente totalmente perdido por mi inesperada pregunta, luego tomó una bocanada de aire y me contestó.

- Me enamoré a los nueve años, Draco.

Abrí los ojos de un palmo y luego entorné los ojos, ¿de Lily Evans?

- ¿De una chica?

Severus entornó los ojos peligrosamente.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa pregunta?

Me encogí de hombres y Severus giró la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos nerviosamente antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Algo que debas contarme?

Tenía un montón de cosas que contarle; que meterían a Potter en un torneo donde enfrentaría dragones, que ese mismo verano Voldemort me metería en su cama, robándome la virginidad y la inocencia que pese a todo aun conservaba, que Potter ahuyentaría él solo a cientos de Dementores, que Black escaparía de Azkabán, que a él le mordería una serpiente y ya no tendría siquiera la oportunidad de besarlo de despedida… Tomé un poco de aire y evité las lágrimas.

- Nada… Curiosidad…

- De una chica…

- Aja.

- ¿Te gusta alguien?

Negué con la cabeza y Severus entornó los ojos suspirando.

- He notado como miras a Potter –me estremecí imperceptiblemente, puse cara de inocencia y me atreví a mirarle a los ojos que siempre me robaron el sueño hasta que unos esmeraldas ocuparon su lugar.

- ¿Mirarlo? Pues sí, me causa curiosidad, ¿cómo pudo matar al Señor Oscuro?

- Con suerte, pura y estúpida suerte –dijo Severus, suavizando la mirada – ¿Puedo saber ahora, por qué Gryffindor?

- Mmm… ¿Aceptarías mi palabra de que podré decírtelo al finalizar séptimo?

Severus entornó los ojos y vi como su pluma corría riesgos de terminar regada sobre el escritorio hecha astillas.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que hará tu padre?

- Con el vociferador que me envió… Claro que sí, Severus, por eso es que te pido que me castigues esta navidad… ¿lo harás?

- Mmm… Vete de aquí, Malfoy, te espero el domingo en mis habitaciones para discutirlo.

- Gracias Sev, te amo –dije sonriente.

- Ya vete, me quitas tiempo –dijo lanzándome un gruñido amistoso.

Salí de ahí un poco más contento, pero aun con la espina de que Potter me había incluido, pero sintiendo el estigma de mi apellido y el pasado de mi padre, pero haciéndome el firme propósito de no odiarlo por ello, jamás lo hice y no iba a empezar ahora.

Estábamos todos parados frente al anuncio de la sala común, yo sabía ya lo que era antes de verlo, pero había olvidado ese detalle… Inmenso detalle, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

- Típico –dijo sombrío de pronto Potter –Justo lo que siempre quise. Hacer el papel de tonto en una escoba delante de Zabini.

Las peleas descomunales de Potter y Zabini ya eran de conocimiento de todo Hogwarts, seguramente como lo habían sido las mías con Potter en antaño.

- No sabes si vas a hacer un papelón –dijo razonablemente Weasley –De todos modos sé que Zabini siempre habla de lo bueno que es en Quidditch, pero apuesto a que es pura charla… Tú le conoces de antes, Malfoy, ¿cómo es? –me preguntó Weasley, traté de no mostrar mi asombro, aquel león jamás me dirigía la palabra ni por equivocación.

- Realmente bueno, hasta donde yo sé –dije y vi a Potter fruncir el ceño.

- Merlín, yo jamás he volado en escoba –dijo Longbottom –Mi abuela jamás me lo permitió, temía que me hiciera daño, hablaba tanto sobre eso… Realmente me dan miedo las alturas.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –gimió Granger a mi lado –Soy hija de muggles, ni siquiera sabía que tendría que subirme a una escoba.

- No es tan terrible –me escuché diciéndole para tranquilizarla –Weasley debe saberlo, ¿no?

- Es solo cosa de práctica –dijo el pelirrojo.

Bajamos todos a desayunar silenciosos, los demás por los nervios, yo pensando cómo iba a hacer para que Potter terminara siendo el buscador de Gryffindor y el buscador más joven en casi cien años. No podía ir quitarle la recordadora a Longbottom y provocarlo, me echaría a todos los leones encima y ya era suficiente con que me aislaran y apenas me hablaran.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual y abrí el paquete de golosinas que mi madre siempre me enviaba y lo metí rápidamente en la mochila, antes que los otros me fastidiaran, lo peor es que ni siquiera me habían dado la oportunidad de compartirlos con ellos… Estúpidos leones, pensé con rabia.

Escuché como Longbottom mostraba excitado el regalo de su abuela, la maldita recordadora.

- ¡Es una recordadora! –explicó a los demás –Abue sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te olvidaste de hacer. Miren uno la sujeta así, con fuerza y si se vuelve roja… Oh… –se asombró, porque la recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata –…es que te has olvidado de algo.

Vi a Longbottom tratando de recordar lo que había olvidado cuando Blaise se paró tras de mí, no recordaba que él me había desafiado a molestar a los leones en su mesa y le vi quitarle la recordadora a Longbotton.

Vi a Potter y Weasley saltar de sus asientos como si los hubiesen pinchado, tal como lo hicieron conmigo aquella vez, pero la profesora McGonagall llegó a tiempo como aquella vez.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Zabini me sacó la recordadora, profesora –se quejó Longbottom.

Vi a Zabini enojado y tiró la recordadora sobre la mesa, al menos yo había sido más delicado.

- Sólo la miraba –dijo y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

A las tres y media estábamos todos bajando apresuradamente los escalones del frente, hacia el parque para nuestra primera lección de vuelo.

Cuando llegamos los Slytherin ya estaban allí y también las veinte escobas, prolijamente alineadas en el suelo.

Tras nosotros llegó la profesora, madame Hooch.

- Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? –nos gritó –Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos apúrense… Extiendan la mano derecha sobre su escoba –gritó madame Hooch desde el frente –y digan "arriba".

- Arriba –gritaron todos.

Mi escoba saltó inmediatamente a mi mano al igual que la de Potter y esto me desconcertó durante unos segundos, pero me dije que la razón más probable es que ahora me estaba concentrando y no viendo como le iba a Potter, ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos por un breve segundo, antes que él desviase la mirada hacia Weasley

Madame Hooch nos mostró cómo montarnos en la escoba sin deslizarnos hasta la punta y empezó a recorrer la fila corrigiendo la forma de sujetarla, cuando llegó a mi me corrigió y me tuve que morder el labio para no decirle que mi forma era más cómoda, total ella era la profesora, cuando ella se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la fila, Zabini me miró con burla.

- Vaya, la nenaza no sabe tomar la escoba –se burló.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! –le susurré con rencor.

- ¿No saldrá tu héroe a defender a la damisela en peligro?

- ¡Cállate o te destrozaré a puñetazos!

- Haber quedado en Gryffindor te ha hecho mal, Draco, te has vuelto una nenaza y se te están pegando las costumbres de los muggles, ¿acaso no eres un mago o ya se te olvidó que tienes varita?

- Con la varita no se logra el sonido perfecto de los huesos de la nariz rompiéndose –le solté humillado, claro que habían hechizos así, pero Zabini a esa edad aun no lo sabía.

- ¡Silencio! –interrumpió nuestra pelea la voz de la profesora –Ninguno de ustedes debe moverse mientras voy a llevar a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o saldrán de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir Quidditch. Vamos, querido.

Blaise, Potter, Weasley y yo nos miramos sorprendidos durante un segundo, al parecer estábamos tan centrados en la pelea que no vimos la espectacular caída de Longbottom.

- ¿Vieron su cara de estúpido? –dijo de pronto Pansy, y parpadee asombrado, ¿no había dicho yo algo parecido?

- ¡Cierra la boca, Parkinson! –la hizo callar Parvati Patil.

- Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? Nuca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

- ¡Miren! –dijo Blaise, agachándose y levantando algo del pasto y supe en seguida que era la recordadora de Longbottom –Es la estupidez que le mandaron al gordito.

- Dame eso –le grité, al mismo tiempo que Potter con toda calma le soltaba.

- Trae eso para acá, Zabini.

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia nosotros.

Zabini nos miró divertido.

- Creo que la nenaza y el héroe tendrán que ir a buscarla –dijo subiéndose a la escoba y elevándose, con la gracia y la habilidad que el maldito siempre había tenido – Vamos nenaza –me toreó y yo entorné los ojos, sentí la voz de Potter a mis espaldas.

- Ve por ella, ¿no irás a dejar que te llame nenaza, o sí?

- ¡No! –me gritó Granger, cuando me subí a la escoba –Madame Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos, nos vas a meter a todos en problemas.

Elevé el vuelo tal y como lo había hecho Potter aquella vez, sin hacerle caso, cegado de rabia, pronto sentí pasar a alguien a toda velocidad a mi lado y vi a Potter volando hacia Zabini. El muy desgraciado la arrojó en dirección al bosque prohibido mientras yo me echaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y Potter la atrapó haciendo un giro espectacular, mientras Zabini bajaba a toda velocidad hacia el pasto.

Potter la mostró triunfante y sentí a los Gryffindor gritar exultantes, pero también escuché las burlas de los Slytherin.

- Eso es nenaza, como no sabes montar en escoba, Potter ha tenido que salvarte.

- Chico lindo, ¿vas a besar a tu héroe?

Sentí como el rubor bañaba mis mejillas, sabiendo que en parte eso era verdad, más temprano que tarde se me alborotarían las hormonas de nuevo y moriría por besar a Potter de seguro.

- Ey, Malfoy –escuché la voz de Potter, levanté la mirada hacia él y vi que había agrandado la recordadora – ¿Sabes agarrar Quaffles? –sin previo aviso Potter lanzó la recordadora hacia una de las torres, instintivamente giré la escoba, alargué los brazos, agarré la recordadora y la lancé a los aros de gol del campo de Quidditch entrando limpiamente por el del medio, mientras yo volaba rápidamente tras ella, la sobrepasaba y la agarraba del otro lado. Vi a Potter acercarse a mí con rostro serio.

- Serías un excelente cazador, Malfoy.

- ¡Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy! Bajen ahora mismo –la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall hizo que me encogiera en mi escoba, maldición, a Potter iba a perdonarle pero a mi me esperaba un largo castigo, tardé un poco en obedecer, así que aterricé un poco después de Potter, cuando McGonagall llegaba corriendo.

- Nunca… en todo mi tiempo en Hogwarts…

Vi como sus ojos centelleaban de furia y quise desaparecer, cuando Severus se enterara iba a matarme.

- ¿Cómo se atrevieron? Pudieron romperse el cuello.

- No fue culpa de Harry, profesora –entorné los ojos hacia la chica.

- Silencio, señorita Patil.

- Pero Zabini…

- Ya es suficiente, señor Weasley. Potter, Malfoy, síganme ahora.

Potter y yo vimos la sonrisa triunfal del idiota de Blaise, y me pateaba mentalmente por haber sido alguna vez su amigo, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado, ¿se convertiría Harry en el buscador más joven en cien años? Joder, ¿McGonagall se atrevería a expulsarme?


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Siete**  
**Duelo a medianoche.**

* * *

Subimos por las escaleras del frente, por la escalera de mármol y la profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar, no pude evitar preguntarme si Potter iba tan asustado como yo, pero no quise que él leyera el mío en mi rostro, ya tenía que soportar que me llamaran nenaza frente a él, no quería que pensara que en verdad lo era. Marchábamos tras ella mientras con toda calma ella abría puertas y marchaba por los corredores, y nosotros trotando tras ella de forma patética.

De pronto la vi detenerse frente a un aula, ni siquiera me di cuenta cómo llegamos al aula de Encantamientos, abrió la puerta y se asomó.

- Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick, ¿puedo sacar a Wood por un momento?

- Por supuesto –oí como le contestaba.

Pronto el Gryffindor estuvo frente a nosotros y me miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza.

- Síganme los tres –nos dijo y la seguimos por el corredor, Wood empezó a mirarnos a ambos con curiosidad dejando su gesto despectivo hacia mí –Aquí –la profesora McGonagall señaló un aula vacía, salvo por Peeves, que estaba ocupado escribiendo groserías en el pizarrón – ¡Fuera Peeves! –le ordenó furiosa la profesora. Peeves tiró la tiza en un tacho y se marchó maldiciendo.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia nosotros para enfrentarnos.

- Potter, Malfoy, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, encontré un buscador.

La voz de intriga se convirtió en deleite e inseguridad mientras nos miraba.

- ¿Está segura, profesora?

- Totalmente –respondió ella con fuerza –Este muchacho tiene un talento natural –dijo indicando a Potter, yo di un par de pasos atrás y pasee mi mirada por el aula – ¿Esta fue tu primera experiencia con la escoba, Potter?

Vi a Potter asentir silenciosamente, pero con seguridad.

- Atrapó esta cosa con la mano –mostró la recordadora que ya había vuelto a su tamaño normal –Después de una zambullida de quince metros –explicaba ella feliz a Wood, vi a Potter que me lanzaba una mirada incómoda –Ni se rasguñó. Charley Weasley no lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

- ¿Alguna vez viste un partido de Quidditch, Potter? –le preguntó excitado.

- Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Potter –le aclaró McGonagall.

- Y tiene el cuerpo para ser buscador –dijo Wood, caminando alrededor de Potter, examinándolo… demasiado diría yo… –Liviano, veloz… vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2000 o una Cleans¬weep 7.

- Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si pode¬mos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mi¬rar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas...

- Mmm… ¿Profesora?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

Joder, ¿tenía que preguntar? Yo estaba tratando de desaparecer y él muy idiota me echaba de cabeza.

- Pues que también tienes nuevo cazador.

- Pero tenemos cazadores, iba a sacar a Alicia Spinett de la reserva –dijo Wood, mirándome ceñudo.

- Y Alicia Spinett es muy buena, pero pienso que Malfoy podría ser mejor. Recibió la recordadora agrandada por Potter cuando estaba desprevenido y la pasó por el aro casi a veinte metros de donde se encontraba y aun tuvo tiempo de recibirla al otro lado, antes que empezara a caer.

- Asombroso –dijo Wood dándome otra mirada –Pero no tiene el físico.

- Ya crecerá Oliver, y lo que le falta en altura y músculos le sobra en rapidez y reflejos.

- ¿Has jugado de cazador, Malfoy? –me preguntó Wood, negué suavemente con la cabeza, de hecho mi sueño había sido siempre ser buscador, pero sabría que jamás podría ganarle a Potter, era demasiado bueno… Y si no lo fuera su solo apellido bastaba para que mis logros como buscador carecieran de importancia, él era el Gryffindor ganador y yo el Slytherin tramposo, creo que fruncí el ceño ante estos pensamientos.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Me entrenaba como buscador –dije sin pensarlo mucho –Pero creo que no daría con el puesto –claro que no dije que sería siempre culpa de la habilidad natural o la buena suerte de Potter.

- Pues tienes talento para cazador, ¿qué dices?

- No lo sé –dije desconcertado, ¿jugar para Gryffindor?

- Serían los jugadores de Quidditch más jóvenes en cien años –dijo entusiasmada McGonagall –Y hace siete años que Gryffindor no gana la copa de las casas.

¡Ya! Y a mi me gustaría verle la cara a mi padre cuando supiera que ayudé a Gryffindor a ganar la copa de las casas.

- ¿Lo puedo meditar?

McGonagall alzó una ceja medio enojada, pero algo debió ver en mi cara, pues en seguida dijo.

- Por supuesto, señor Malfoy, pero hágalo pronto, sino Spinett ocupará su lugar.

- Sólo necesito un par de días –dije con voz ahogada.

- Entonces convenido –se volvió hacia Potter – ¿Y tú qué dices, Potter?

- Me encantaría –dijo sonriéndole encantadoramente – ¿Tendremos castigo?

- Por esta vez no, Potter, pero no se me mal acostumbre, ¿de acuerdo?

La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.

— Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.

Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.

— Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo— Era un ex¬celente jugador de Quidditch. En cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy, hablaremos luego, si acepta, también deberá entrenarse mucho.

Y por primera vez ella también me sonrió.

- Estás bromeando.

Era la hora de la cena, me había tocado sentarme cerca del trío dorado, aunque fingí muy bien no estarles escuchando, aunque vi como Weasley se olvidaba de comer, y eso ya de por sí era sorprendente para mí, en serio que lo es.

- ¿Buscador? –parecía impresionado en demasía –Pero los de primer año nunca… Serías el jugador más joven en…

- Un siglo… Seriamos los jugadores más jóvenes en un siglo.

- ¿Seriamos? –preguntó Weasley perplejo – ¿Tú y quién más?

- Malfoy.

Weasley me echó una mirada, parecía impresionado, pero noté en él una chispita de celos.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Sí, McGonagall lo ha reclutado como cazador. Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene –continuó Potter –Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- Bueno… Él aun no ha aceptado.

- ¿Por qué no? Sería la gloria para cualquiera, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Es asunto suyo –dijo Potter, echándose una cucharada de comida a la boca.

En ese momento los gemelos Weasley aparecieron en el Gran Comedor. Y al ver a Potter se acercaron rápidamente hacia él.

- Bien Hecho –dijo George en voz baja, creo que era él, aun no puedo diferenciarlos con claridad –Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.

- Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la capa de Quidditch este curso –dijo entusiasmado el otro gemelo –No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.

- Y tú Malfoy, si aceptas también deberás entrenarte duro.

Levanté mi mirada hacia ellos y asentí secamente.

- Es tu oportunidad de demostrar que el sombrero no se equivocó al enviarte a Gryffindor –soltó Fred.

- No tengo nada que demostrarle a nadie, si acepto jugar será porque quiera, no por lo que piensen los demás –dije serio y volví la mirada hacia mi plato nuevamente.

- Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.

- Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.

Los gemelos Weasley acababan de desparecer cuando aparecieron mis ex compañeros de casa, ahora me pregunto si yo fui tan desagradable como ellos y al buscar entre mis recuerdos tuve que admitir que sí, que era igual o peor que ellos.

- ¿Comiendo la última cena, nenaza? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para regresar a las faldas de Lucius? Sí es que te recibe claro –me dijo Zabini tan cerca del oído que un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tie¬rra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mi¬rarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- No vuelvas a llamarme nenaza o te patearé el culo –dije volviéndome hacia él.

- Uy, la nena se ha enojado –Zabini volvió su atención hacia mi nuevamente – ¿Qué te parece un duelo de magos, nenita? Esta noche si quieres. Solo varitas, nada de contacto –me sonrió burlón – ¿O eres demasiado nena para ello, Malfoy? ¿Dónde has dejado el orgullo de nuestra raza?

- Acepto, Zabini. ¿A qué hora y dónde? –pregunté sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

- A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los Trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave. ¿Quién será tu segundo?

¿Mi segundo? ¿De dónde diablos iba a sacar un segundo? ¡Maldición!

- Yo…

- Yo seré su segundo, ¿cuál será el tuyo Zabini?

No me voltee, pero la voz de Potter se había escuchado claramente, intenté no cerrar los ojos.

- Crabbe –dijo Zabini tras echarle una mirada a mis antiguos guardaespaldas –Siempre defendiendo a la nena, ¿no Potter?

- No le estoy defendiendo, solo dije que sería su segundo.

- Te veré esta noche, Zabini, ahora desaparécete –mascullé.

- ¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —escuché que le preguntaba Potter a Weasley — ¿Y qué quiere decir que seré su segundo?

- ¡Merlín, Potter! ¿Por qué te metes si ni siquiera sabes? –le pregunté de mal humor.

- Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si matan a Malfoy —dijo Weasley sin darle importancia e interrumpiéndome. Al ver la expresión un poco asustado de Potter, añadió rápidamente— Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que pueden hacer Malfoy y Zabini es mandarse chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras –dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

Yo asentí un poco secamente.

- ¿Y si Malfoy no puede defenderse con la varita? –preguntó Potter.

- Pues tiro la varita y le doy un puñetazo –dije encogiéndome de hombros –No soy una nena, sé defenderme –dije de mal humor.

- Disculpad.

Los tres nos volvimos a mirar a Granger.

- ¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? –masculló el pelirrojo de mal modo y me asombré de que ellos aun no fueran el trío inseparable de siempre.

Granger no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia mí para hablarme.

- No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Zabini estabais diciendo…

- No esperaba otra cosa –murmuró el pelirrojo, yo le eché una mirada de reojo.

- ... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

- Nadie me llama nenita y se queda tan tranquilo, Granger –dije con aparente indiferencia.

- Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo –agregó Potter.

- Adiós –añadió el pelirrojo.

La verdad es que había sido un día bastante difícil, y lo único que me apetecía era arrebujarme entre las sábanas y dormir… O pensar. Pensar en qué diría mi padre si aceptaba jugar a favor de los leones. Por supuesto no pensaba preguntarle, pero tampoco me atrevía a aceptar sin más. No sabía como reaccionaría papá ante el hecho de que jugara para los leones, suspiré resignado. Ya vería al día siguiente. Ahora lo que me urgía era si Zabini se presentaría o no. Yo no lo había hecho, no por cobardía, sino por mero sentido común, no me iba a arriesgar a que me castigaran, pero dudaba que los leones desistieran o si Zabini sería tan idiota de acudir.

- Once y media —murmuró finalmente el pelirrojo —Mejor nos vamos ya.

Nos pusimos las batas, cogimos las varitas y nos lanzamos hacia la sala común. Me fijé que la chimenea aun estaba encendida, aunque no eran más que brasas. Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz a nuestras espaldas.

- No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.

¿En serio Granger era así de aguafiestas? No la recuerdo así, sino secundando a los otros dos en todas sus aventuras.

- Potter no va a hacer nada, Granger, seré yo.

- Pero los atraparan a todos –dijo ella.

- ¡Vuelve a la cama y déjanos en paz! –masculló el pelirrojo.

- Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano –nos contestó enfadada –Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.

Sentí un leve empujón que me movió hacia la puerta y luego la voz de Potter.

- Vamos.

Salimos por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, pero Granger nos siguió.

- No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.

- Vete.

- Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...

Pero ella no alcanzó a terminar, porque había tratado de volver a la sala común, pero la Señora Gorda había desaparecido del retrato y no podía entrar, maldije para mis adentros a la niñata que nos retrasaba.

- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.

- Ése es tu problema —le respondió el pelirrojo —Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

No habíamos llegado al final del pasillo cuando Granger nos alcanzó nuevamente.

- Voy con vosotros —dijo.

- No lo harás.

- ¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los cuatro, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.

- Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.

- Callaos los dos —dijo Potter en tono cortante, yo en seguida me detuve y le observé —He oído algo.

Me puse en alerta para ver si yo también podía escuchar lo que Potter, y sí, era una especie de respiración.

- ¿La señora Norris? –preguntó el pelirrojo, tan cerca de mí que di un pequeño brinco.

Y no, descubrimos que era Longbottom durmiendo en el frío piso, pero despertó con nuestra conversación.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.

- No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.

- ¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry

- Bien —contestó, enseñándosela— La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.

- Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...

- ¡No me dejéis! —dijo Longbottom, tambaleándose —No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pa¬sado dos veces.

Miré hacia todos lados en forma aprensiva, sinceramente el Barón me ponía nervioso.

- Tenemos que irnos –susurré.

Vi a Weasley echarle una mirada a su reloj y luego miró de manera asesina a Granger y Longbottom.

- Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.

- Ya vamos –atajé antes de que Granger pudiera decir lo que fuera que quisiera decir. Y vi a Potter hacernos una seña para que avanzáramos.

Nos deslizamos por los pasillos oscuros, iluminados apenas por la luz de la luna. Nos deteníamos en cada esquina para cerciorarnos de no ser descubiertos. Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entramos silenciosamente al salón de los trofeos.

Estaba vacío. Como lo supuse Zabini no iba a cometer el error de ser descubierto y lo más probable es que también le hubiese avisado a Filch como lo hice yo en su oportunidad.

- Tenemos que irnos, es una trampa –les susurré a los otros.

- Esperemos un poco más –susurró Potter.

- Se está retrasando, a lo mejor se acobardó.

- Se acobardó una mierda, es una trampa –volví a decirles exasperado.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado nos hizo saltar. Potter ya había levantado su varita cuando oímos unas voces. No era Zabini, por supuesto, sino Filch, sino conoceré yo a las serpientes. Uh, ¿les llamé serpientes otra vez?

- Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Potter se puso desesperado y nos hizo señas con las manos y la boca para que le siguiéramos. Sinceramente pensé que no era lo más adecuado, él no conocía el colegio como yo, pero le seguí igual que los otros, ¿qué más podía hacer?

- Tienen que estar en algún lado. Probablemente se han escondido –le escuché decir y vi el miedo en el rostro de los otros.

- ¡Por aquí! —nos señaló Potter, aterrados, co¬menzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armadu¬ras, yo también les seguí. Podíamos oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a nosotros. Súbi¬tamente, Longbottom dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Weasley y se golpearon contra una armadura. Rodé los ojos, ¿es que no podían ser menos torpes?

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

- ¡CORRED! —gritó Potter, y los cinco nos lanzamos por la galería, sin darnos la vuelta para ver si Filch nos seguía.

Seguíamos a Potter de un pasillo a otro, estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabía por donde iba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle, si me descubrían solo sería mucho peor el castigo que si me encontraba con el trío dorado y Longbottom.

Al fin salimos al pasillo del aula de Encantamientos que se encontraba muy, pero muy lejos del Salón de los Trofeos.

- Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Potter, apoyándo¬se contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Longbottom estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad. Mientras yo trataba de apaciguar los locos latidos de mi corazón.

- Te... lo... dije —añadió Granger, apretándose el pe¬cho— Te... lo... dije.

Estuve a punto de hacerla callar pero Weasley se adelantó.

- Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor, lo más rápido posible.

- Zabini te engañó —Granger se había vuelto hacia mí —Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Zabini debió de avisarle.

- Ya lo sé, Granger, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Por Merlín, fui el primero en darme cuenta que era una trampa.

- Vamos –atajó Potter antes que Granger pudiese responderme –A la Torre, rápido.

Decirlo era sencillo, hacerlo era otra cosa. No habíamos dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a nosotros.  
Era Peeves. Nos vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría, maldito poltergeist de mierda.

- Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar –susurró Granger, poniendo cara de espanto.

Peeves se burló, ¿acaso Granger esperaba que el maldito poltergeist hiciera otra cosa?

- ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.

- No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor –suplicó Potter.

- Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente, es un idiota —Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.

Sí, por nuestro bien, seguro.

- Quítate de en medio —ordenó Weasley, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error, lo supe inmediatamente y me preparé para echar a correr otra vez.

- ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves— ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

Pasamos debajo de Peeves y corrimos como si fuéramos a salvar nuestras vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocamos contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

- ¡Estamos listos! —gimió Weasley, mientras empujábamos inútilmente la puerta— ¡Esto es el final!

Podíamos oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

- Por Merlín, somos magos —dije enojado. Tomé con firmeza mi varita, golpee el candado con precisión y susurré— ¡Alohomora!

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasamos todos, la cerramos rápidamente y nos quedamos escuchando.

- ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch— Rápido, dímelo.

- Di «por favor».

- No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

- No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita, que me estaba crispando los nervios por la angustia de que el bichejo nos delatara.

- Muy bien... por favor.

- ¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y escuchamos a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

- Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —nos susurró Potter— Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Longbottom le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto, al menos que yo me había fijado— ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Potter de mal humor.

Me di la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Potter y tuve que contenerme para no gritar de miedo. No estábamos en un cuarto sino en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso donde un enorme perro de tres cabezas nos miraba con cara de que seríamos su cena.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en nosotros, y seguramente no nos había matado todavía porque le habíamos sorprendido.

Potter abrió la puerta. Estaba claro para mí también, había que salir de allí sin importar nada más, ni siquiera importaban los castigos.

Salimos apresuradamente y Potter cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Y de nuevo echamos a correr, Filch no estaba por allí. Corrimos desesperados hasta llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? —nos preguntó, mirando nuestros rostros sudorosos y rojos y nuestras batas desabrochadas, col¬gando de nuestros hombros, me tuve que morder los labios para no gritarle un par de groserías, menos mal que Potter se hizo cargo.

—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Potter, y el retrato se movió para dejarnos pasar. Nos atropellamos para entrar en la sala común y nos dejamos caer en los silloncitos sin elegancia o cuidado alguno.

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Longbottom, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra, me daba una pena el pobre, siempre terminaba en un lío sin siquiera quererlo.

- ¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Weasley— Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

Granger había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter, maldita sabelotodo.

- ¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? — nos dijo enfadada— ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?

- ¿El suelo? —sugirió Potter —No miré sus patas, esta¬ba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.

Yo asentí ante eso, ¿en qué momento quería que nos fijáramos en sus patas con los colmillotes que tenía?

- No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.

Se puso de pie, mirándonos indignada.

- Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber mata¬do. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.

Weasley y yo la contemplamos boquiabiertos, que ganas de darle un bofetón.

- No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?

- No –me atreví a confirmar, pero era cierto que por nuestra culpa había terminado en el pasillo con el perrazo demoníaco.

Luego observé a Potter, se había quedado pensativo, demasiado pensativo, como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que acababa de pasar. Luego levantó sus ojos hacia mí por un segundo y luego la desvió hacia Weasley y murmuró.

- Vamos a la cama, es tarde y tenemos clases temprano.

Cuando me deslicé entre las sábanas no pude evitar preguntarme si por mi culpa ellos habían terminado en el mismo pasillo con el perrazo la otra vez. No supe si sonreír o darme de cabezazos, menudo susto habían pasado y yo sin saber aquella vez lo que había provocado. Pero no tuve tiempo de cuestionarme mucho, porque me dormí enseguida.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho**  
**Quidditch**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no pude evitar sonreírme despectivamente cuando Zabini se quedó con la boca abierta al vernos ahí a los tres. Nos veíamos cansados, pero Weasley y Potter destilaban felicidad.

Claro que esa felicidad se debía a que al despertar se habían mirado y se habían echado a reír. No comprendí el motivo de su risa hasta que empezaron a comentar que encontrarse con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una gran aventura. Comentando cada cosa como si fuera muy graciosa.

Yo no tuve más remedio que quedarme callado. No sé, pero creo que ese es un rasgo definitivamente Gryffindor y me demuestra que yo sigo siendo una serpiente. Para mí encontrarme con el perro de tres cabezas había sido aterrador, de ninguna manera una gran aventura y tampoco compartía la alegría de ellos, todavía sentía el miedo de que el perrazo me hubiera cenado.

Pero de seguro algo se me debe estar pegando, porque seguro que la curiosidad que me invadió por saber del secreto que Potter y Weasley se llevaban no era normal. Cualquier chico es curioso, pero yo solía ser antes más precavido y alejarme de los problemas, sin embargo, me senté al lado de ellos para poder escucharles.

¡Merlín, me estaba volviendo un curioso gatito!

- Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.

- O las dos cosas —opinó Harry –Me gustaría averiguar qué es.

Mi cabeza gritó enseguida peligro y me removí un poco asustado en la silla, Granger y Longbottom tampoco demostraban mucho interés en saber lo que había debajo de la puerta trampa en el suelo, así que asumí, que al igual que yo, preferían no saberlo.

Aunque dentro de mí algo gritaba que se trataba de la famosa piedra filosofal que Potter le arrancaría de las manos a Quirrel al final de ese curso. ¡Malditos leones, ¿por qué tenían que ser así de curiosos y valientes?!

También noté que Granger dejó definitivamente de hablarles y ellos parecieron contentos con el arreglo, ¿en qué momento había nacido el trío?

Aquella misma tarde me fui a las mazmorras, bueno eso es otra cosa. Parece que al caer en Gryffindor se te pega el valor… Era eso, o definitivamente me había vuelto loco en Azkabán y aun no me había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué quien en su sano juicio iba a ir a decirle a Severus Snape que iba a jugar contra él en el Quidditch?

Al terminar de golpear escuché inmediatamente la sedosa voz de Severus al otro lado.

- Está abierto, Draco, puedes pasar.

- Hola, Severus.

Él levantó un segundo la mirada de la pila de pergaminos que tenía encima de su escritorio.

- ¿El jugador de Quidditch más joven en cien años?

Suspiré, era evidente que McGonagall ya se lo había dicho.

- Sí… Uno de los jugadores más jóvenes en cien años –dije bajito.

- Claro, olvidaba al estúpido de Potter.

Retorcí la correa de la mochila y me mordí los labios.

- ¿Severus?

- Siempre imaginé que te ibas a convertir en el buscador estrella de Slytherin, ayudándome a conservar la copa de las casas.

- Te puedo asegurar que jamás habría podido darte en el gusto, Severus.

Severus Snape me miró con cara de resignación.

- ¿Cazador?

- Potter será el buscador… Es muy bueno… Al parecer.

Lo vi bufar bajito y desvié la mirada hacia su biblioteca, ni siquiera debí aparecerme por allí.

- ¿A qué has venido, Draco? ¿A provocarme una úlcera?

Traté de no sonreírme, supe que lo tenía en el bolsillo como siempre había sido antes.

- Quería saber si aprobarías que jugara Quidditch para Gryffindor…

- ¿Acaso necesitas mi permiso?

- No, por supuesto que no –dije con cierta altivez –Pero tampoco quiero que te enfades y dejes de hablarme.

- Sabes que me sería de todo punto imposible dejar de hablarte, Draco.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bien, le enviaré una lechuza a tu padre comunicándoselo… Pídele a Merlín que no muera de un infarto o Narcissa me matará.

- No te olvides de mi castigo para Navidad –murmuré y supe que había palidecido.

- No lo olvidaré. Ven a tomar el té conmigo el domingo, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Severus, y gracias.

- Vete, estás dejando mi despacho con hedor a león sentimental.

No pude evitar soltar la carcajada y eché a correr, me quedé al otro lado de la puerta y escuché como se estrellaba el tintero en ella.

- ¡Maldito niñato, si no te quisiera tanto!

Suspiré aliviado y contento, hiciese lo que hiciese Severus siempre me querría… Me quiso aun cuando me convertí en la puta del Lord e inconscientemente luché en el bando contrario al suyo.

Cuando volví a la sala común de Gryffindor me senté en una mesita alejada de los demás, aunque cerca de la de Potter y Weasley, y pude escuchar que planeaban vengarse de Zabini, aunque no tenían claro cómo. Me hubiera gustado unirme a ellos, pero no fui incluido, así que terminé la redacción de Transformaciones.

La tan esperada venganza llegó una semana más tarde y por correo, ¿me lo pueden creer? Justo, justo, como se habían vengado de mí y yo ya no recordaba. Ironías de la vida.

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en dos paquetes largos y delgados, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas y seis lechuzas negras. Potter estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenían, yo lo supe de inmediato, aunque me quedé igual que los demás mirándolas como bobo. Potter se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas blancas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Las lechuzas negras hicieron también estragos mientras me entregaban el mío. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza blanca, Hedwig dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete de Potter y mi búho dejó caer otra sobre el mío.

Potter abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta, yo hice lo mismo para ver quién me había enviado la mía.

NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te he comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de Quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento, suerte malcriado.

Severus Snape.

Levanté la vista y vi a la lechuza de Potter apoyada en el hombro de McGonagall y mi búho en el hombro de Severus, alcé una ceja y Severus frunció el ceño. Tuve que contener mi sorpresa y mis ganas de reírme, ¿desde cuándo Severus y Minerva McGonagall se ponían de acuerdo en algo? ¡He provocado una utopía! Es un milagro que no se haya destruido el mundo.

La voz de Weasley me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Weasley con cierto tono de envidia— Yo nunca he tocado ninguna. ¿Tú también tienes una? –preguntó volviéndose hacia mí, asentí en silencio y él volvió a gemir.

- Vamos a verla, ¿vienes Malfoy? –me preguntó Potter, esta vez el pelirrojo no dijo nada, sino que me miró apurándome.

- Claro –contesté más feliz de lo que me había sentido en días.

Salimos rápidamente del Gran Comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino nos encontramos con Crabbe y Goyle, que nos cerraban el camino. Zabini me quitó el paquete con rudeza de las manos y lo examinó.

- Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndomela bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara, más aun cuando vio que Potter también tenía una — Esta vez lo has hecho, nenaza. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una –dijo casi a unos centímetros de mi rostro –Haré que te expulsen.

No alcancé a contestar, pues el pelirrojo se me adelantó.

- No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo— Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Zabini, una Comet 260? —Weasley rió con aire burlón— Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus, ¿verdad Malfoy?

- ¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni las ramitas? —replicó Zabini— Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.

- Piérdete Zabini –dije rechinando los dientes –Y no vuelvas a llamarme nenaza o…

Antes de que pudiera terminar o Weasley pudiera contestarle también, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Zabini.

- No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.

- A Potter y a la nen… a Malfoy les han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente el moreno Slytherin.

- Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirándonos radiante —La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter, Malfoy. ¿Y qué modelo les han mandado?

- Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Potter, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Zabini, seguro que era idéntica a la mía en aquella ocasión —Y realmente es gracias a Zabini que las tenemos, ¿verdad Draco?

Traté de no mostrar sorpresa cuando el león me llamó así, así que solo dije bajito.

- Así es, gracias Blaise.

Seguí a Potter y Weasley por las escaleras, mientras le veía evitar reírse a carcajadas de la cara de confusión y espanto de las serpientes… ¡Mierda, lo he vuelto a hacer! ¿Me he convertido en un león? ¡Joder, mierda, parece que sí! Severus y Lucius van a matarme.

- Bueno, es verdad —dijo Potter cuando llegamos al final de la escalera de mármol —Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, no estaríamos en el equipo... ¿Verdad, Malfoy?

¡Mierda, volví a ser Malfoy, ni modo! Sin embargo le asentí

- ¿Así que creen que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a nuestras espaldas y me tuve que volver completamente. Granger subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación los paquetes con nuestras escobas nuevas, aferré el mío más cerca de mi cuerpo y le fruncí el ceño.

- Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Potter, su tono altanero y frío dirigido a Granger me sorprendió.

- Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron— Es mucho mejor para nosotros.

- Yo no he dicho nada –le dije a Granger cuando ella me miró sombría.

Granger me miró feo y se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba, tratando de lucir completamente ofendida y digna.

Pude notar la ansiedad de Weasley y Potter durante el resto del día, no nos dio el tiempo para desenvolver las escobas, así que teníamos que esperar hasta aquella noche.

Seguro que la ansiedad de Potter se debía a que él nunca había montado en una escoba, pero la mía era saber que podría volar de nuevo todos los días si me apetecía, había extrañado tanto volar en Azkabán. Había soñado tanto con poder volverlo a hacer y además jugaría Quidditch, ¿qué más podía pedir?

- Oh —suspiró Weasley, cuando la escoba de Potter rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de este y luego dejó escapar otro cuando la mía lo hizo sobre mi cama.

Hasta Potter, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».

Claro que él no recordaba que más tarde tendría una Saeta de Fuego… ¿De dónde habría sacado Potter la Saeta?

Cerca de las siete, Potter y yo salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos hacia el campo de Quidditch. Potter nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo, al parecer no había recorrido el castillo. Miró con una especie de cariño los cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Bueno eso ya los había visto el día de la recordadora.

Lo vi montarse rápidamente en la escoba y tras dar la patadita en el suelo se elevó, seguro para poder hacerlo antes que llegara Wood, con una sonrisa le imité, se sentía tan bien volar. Volamos cada uno independiente del otro sin hablarnos, solo sintiendo el viento golpear nuestros rostros.

- ¡Eh, Potter, Malfoy, bajen!

Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Potter aterrizó cerca de él, yo lo hice un poco más lejos.

- Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes— Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienen un talento natural –luego se centró en Potter –Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana. Supongo que tú ya las sabes, ¿no Malfoy?

- Sí, ya las sé de memoria.

- De acuerdo.

Abrió la caja. Dentro estaban las cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño. Me senté sobre el pasto, igual poniendo atención a la explicación de Wood, para no parecer descortés y volver a tener problemas con ese león.

- Bueno —dijo Wood— El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.

- Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba la Quaffle de la caja y se la enseñaba a Potter... ¿Potter no había dicho que yo sería un buen cazador? Pronto sacudí la cabeza, tal vez Potter solo estaba tratando de no ser descortés al igual que yo.

- Esta pelota se llama Quaffle —dijo Wood— Los cazadores se tiran la Quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la Quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?

- Los cazadores tiran la Quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Potter— Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.

- ¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood, yo también miré a Potter, ¿qué carajos era el balon... balon… lo que sea?

- Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Potter y me dejó con la curiosidad.

- Malfoy será uno de los cazadores, por lo tanto él intentará anotar para nosotros –vi a Potter asentir –Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.

- Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Potter, parecía muy concentrado en lo que Wood le decía— Y juegan con la Quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.

- Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood— Toma esto.

Wood le enseñó los bates que usaban para desviar las Bludger y le entregó uno, sonreí, ¿vería alguna Bludger golpear al héroe?

- Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood— Esas dos son las Bludgers –Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Potter y yo también me puse de pié y me alejé un poco. Se inclinó y soltó una de las Bludgers.

De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Potter, entorné los ojos y contuve el grito que quise dejar salir para prevenirle, pero Potter la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de nosotros y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo. Yo me quedé mirando a Potter sorprendido de su habilidad.

- ¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras— Las Bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo, los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros. Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las Bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?

- Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la Quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las Bludgers de su equipo —resumió Harry.

- Muy bien —dijo Wood, y lo vi contento de no tener que explicarle de nuevo.

– Hum... ¿han matado las Bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, dijo con tono serio, pero noté una leve burla en su voz, pero seguro me equivocaba.

- Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la Quaffle o las Bludgers...

- A menos que me rompan la cabeza –su tono era despreocupado.

- Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las Bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de Bludgers humanos.

Tuve que reírme bajito, la comparación de Wood calzaba perfectamente con ese par de locos gemelos.

Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota y le mostró la snitch a Potter.

- Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la Quaffle y las Bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de Quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Potter negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Nop, ninguna.

- Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch, —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja— Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas –dijo mostrándole a Potter una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo – Y encantaré la Quaffle, para que puedas probar a atraparla, Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien –le respondí, subiéndome a la escoba.

Wood y Potter estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Potter las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood se veía radiante, mientras nos observaba a ambos. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudimos continuar.

- La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresábamos al castillo— No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones. Y tú Malfoy, hay que verte en acción, pero seguro que resultarás un excelente cazador… Espero que no trates de sabotearnos.

Lo miré con ira, afiancé el agarre sobre el mango de mi escoba.

- Idiota –le solté enfurecido y caminé rápidamente hacia el castillo dejándolos atrás, me di una ducha rápida y me metí en la cama, tratando de dormir.

Poco después sentí la voz de Potter llamándome al otro lado de las cortinas.

- ¿Malfoy?

Puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza y no contesté. Por su maldita culpa estaba metido entre sus adorados leones, prejuiciosos y estúpidos.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

** Capitulo nueve**  
** Halloween**

* * *

En la mañana de Halloween nos despertaron con el deli¬cioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos del colegio. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick nos anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estábamos listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville y que a mí se me había dado bien en el pasado, sin contar con que estaba alegre de llevar dos meses entre los leones y aun estar vivo.

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicáramos. La pareja de Potter era Seamus Finnigan y mi me tocó con Longbottom. Weasley, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil para mí decidir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. Granger no nos hablaba desde el día en que recibimos las escobas y eso que yo no me había metido en sus discusiones.

- Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre, cabe destacar que eso me ponía nervioso, siempre estaba esperando verlo caer y desnucarse —Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las pala¬bras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

A todos les parecía muy difícil. Potter y Finigan agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre, yo traba de contener la risa que eso me causaba. Finigan se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Potter tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero, mientras gruñía algunas palabrotas de los más floridas por lo bajo.

Weasley, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

- ¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino, juro que no sé como contenía la risa.

- Lo estás diciendo mal —escuché que Granger le decía, parecía un verdadero regaño —Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.

- Pon atención, Longbottom –dije, mientras me preparaba para hacer volar mi pluma, esperaba que resultara, sino el león se burlaría de mí.

- Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —escuché a Weasley decir con rabia.

Sin percatarme lancé el hechizo al mismo tiempo que Granger, ambas plumas se elevaron casi juntas un buen trecho sobre nuestras cabezas.

- ¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo— ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy lo han conseguido!

Miré a Granger y esta me devolvió la mirada, casi la vi esbozar una sonrisa, pero se volteó con prontitud.

Al finalizar la clase, Weasley estaba que echaba chispas, así que me mantuve a prudente distancia de él para que no descargara su mal humor en mí…

- No es raro que nadie la aguante — le dijo a Potter, cuando íbamos por el pasillo para la siguiente clase —Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio... Y Malfoy siempre luciéndose.

Iba a encararlo pero alguien pasó rápidamente por mi lado y le dio un empujón a Potter, me di cuenta casi en seguida que era Granger.

- Creo que te ha oído.

- ¿Y qué? —contestó Weasley sin bajar el tono de voz, aunque parecía un poco incómodo —Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos. Haría buena pareja con Malfoy.

Esta vez fui yo quien apuré el paso y le di un empujón al pasar a Weasley, ¿qué se había imaginado? Yo no necesitaba ningún estúpido amigo. Si hubiera querido tener amigos me hubiese ido a Slytherin… Bueno, no eran exactamente amigos, pero al menos a Pucey podía confiarle mis cosas…

Estúpido león, idiota pelirrojo, ¿no podía guardar silencio, en vez de ir hiriendo a la gente por ahí? No me arrepentía en ese momento de todos los insultos que le lancé a lo largo de los años. ¡Se los merecía el muy desgraciado!

Granger no apareció en la clase siguiente, no es malo reconocer que me preocupé por ella, ¿cierto? Pero sí yo estaba dolido, me imaginaba como estaría ella, las chicas de por sí son más sensibles y esas cosas… Y era cierto, Granger estaba tan sola como estaba yo. Me hubiera acercado a ella, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría con los leones de Potter y Weasley conformando el trío dorado, así que nada, tenía que dejar las cosas seguir su curso.

No volví a verla en toda la tarde, pero cuando íbamos hacia el Gran Comedor Parvati Patil le comentó en voz muy alta a su amiga Brown que Granger estaba encerrada llorando en el baño de niñas y que deseaba la dejasen sola… Bueno, me dio tristeza, ¿y qué? Yo sabía lo que era llorar solo, sin tener a nadie que te diera consuelo.

Weasley pareció enfurecerse más… tal vez era su forma de ocultar su preocupación, pero Potter y él se olvidaron de ella pronto ante la magnificencia del decorado del Gran Comedor y los exquisitos platos que se veían sobre las mesas.

Yo no pude olvidarme de ella, pero nada podía hacer.

Estábamos a mitad del banquete cuando Quirrel apareció en medio del Gran Comedor, con el turbante torcido y una cara de terror muy convincente… Bueno, para los que no sabían, fue cuando recordé el trol.

Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

- Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y fingió desmayarse.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a tratar de escapar, me tapé los oídos por inercia al recordar el Sonorus que lanzaría Albus Dumbledore, después de hacer salir de su varita varios fuegos artificiales.

- Prefectos, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Nunca antes había visto a Percy Weasley con tanta cara de felices pascuas, al poder ordenarnos y gritarnos poniendo aire de gran solemnidad y autoridad. Me hubiese reído sino fuera porque había visto a Severus perderse por una de las puertas que conducían hacia los pisos superiores. Casi en seguida deduje que tenía que haber ido a ver al perro de tres cabezas y me preocupé mucho por un instante, pues recordé que al día siguiente le había visto una fea herida en su pierna.

- Bueno, ahora ya sé cómo se la hizo –suspiré antes de seguir a los demás leones y al gran prefecto Weasley.

- ¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Potter, mientras subíamos por las escaleras.

- No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron— Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuff, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Weasley.

- ¡Acabo de acordarme...! ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- No sabe nada del trol.

Vi a Weasley dudar y morderse el labio.

- Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado— Pero que Percy no nos vea.

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuff que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas, claro y yo el muy estúpido fui tras ellos. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando se oyeron pasos rápidos a nuestras espaldas.

Juro que tuve el tiempo justo de meterme tras una armadura que apenas me cubría, pero por suerte la persona que pasaba no me vio, menos mal porque se trataba de Severus, si me encontraba allí solo y tan lejos de la sala común me desollaba.

Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —escuché que murmuraba Potter, escondido junto a Weasley tras una arpía de piedra — ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

- No tengo la menor idea.

Yo sí creo saberlo, creo que fue al tercer piso para proteger la estúpida piedra. Casi sin darme cuenta recordé el cuerpo de Severus mordido por la serpiente de Voldemort en la Casa de los Gritos, cerré los ojos ante la imagen que jamás había podido borrar de mi mente.

Sin embargo, me recompuse y seguí a los estúpidos leones. Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

- Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Potter, pero Weasley levantó la mano, haciéndolo callar y yo me escondí en el quicio de unas escaleras cercanas.

- ¿No sientes un olor raro?

¿Olor raro? Oh, mierda, el trol. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme curioso justo hoy?

Y lo oímos, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Weasley señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia nosotros, el estúpido trol, Merlín. Se ocultaron en las sombras y yo me arrebujé más en mi quicio dispuesto a escapar apenas se acercara. Lo vimos surgir de pronto a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes, las imágenes de esa cosa en los libros no se veían tan amenazantes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el in¬terior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

- La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Potter a unos pasos de mí— Podemos encerrarlo allí.

- Buena idea —respondió Weasley con voz agitada.

Fue en ese momento que me pregunté como Potter podía haber matado al Señor Oscuro, ¿acaso no se habían dado cuenta que era el baño de chicas y que Granger seguramente estaba allí dentro?

- ¡Sí! –les escuché gritar y tuve ganas de salir y gritarles por todo lo alto que eran unos inútiles, pero al mismo tiempo me quedé petrificado por el terror de que el trol le hiciera algo a la chica. Definitivamente Gryffindor me hace mal, porque estaba a punto de ir a buscarla yo mismo.

Animados con su estúpida victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

¡Merlín, Granger continuaba allí!

- Oh, no —dijo Weasley, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.

- ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.

- ¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.

Menos mal que se les unieron las dos neuronas que debían tener sueltas en el maldito cerebro.

Los vi correr de vuelta a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y girar la llave, se veían muy asustados. Potter empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

Sé que rodé los ojos e hice lo único que se me ocurrió, eché a correr en la dirección por donde Severus se había perdido de vista. Con el miedo, no pude pensar que seguramente eso ya había pasado antes y que Granger estaría bien de seguro, pero en esos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la asustada chica y en el par de cabeza huecas que había dejado con ella.

- ¡Merlín, que agitada vida llevan! –me quejé mientras doblaba pasillos y saltaba de dos en dos los escalones de las escaleras.

Casi al llegar a la puerta donde estaba oculto el perro de tres cabezas choqué con alguien, levanté la mirada y me vi cara a cara con la profesora McGonagall, un poco más atrás de ella estaba Quirrel y Severus, tratando de contener el dolor en la pierna y mirándome como si fuera un fantasma.

- ¿Puede explicar qué demonios hace aquí, señor Malfoy? –me dijo McGonagall, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tan juntos que parecían dos rayas, casi como los labios que tenía el maldito violador del Lord.

- ¡Potter y Weasley! ¡El trol! ¡Baño de chicas! –susurré entre los jadeos, Minerva McGonagall, echó a correr con la agilidad de una quinceañera y detrás de ella Quirrel y Severus, que se volvió un poco hacia mí, mientras cojeaba rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Asustado –le susurré.

- Lo imagino, ¿quieres decirme que haces fuera de tu torre?

- Seguía a Potter y Weasley –lo vi rodar los ojos, pero no hizo más preguntas.

Ubicado detrás de Severus vi como los tres se volvían sobresaltados hacia la puerta que Mcgonagall había abierto con tanta violencia que había chocado contra la pared, produciendo un ruido sordo.

Me dio una rabia ver como el estúpido cínico de Quirrell, lanzaba un quejido lastimero y se apretaba el pecho con las manos.

Vi a Severus inclinarse sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall, miraba a Potter y Weasley con expresión tal de enfado que yo inconscientemente di un par de pasos atrás y me puse detrás de Severus cuando éste se levantó nuevamente.

- ¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —gritó McGonagall, con una furia helada. Vi a los leones mirarse, Weasley todavía con la varita levantada— Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

Severus dirigió a Potter una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Y Potter clavó la vista en el suelo, parecía avergonzado… o enojado… ¿divertido? Alcé una ceja, ¿acaso había visto una sonrisa en los labios del héroe?

Pero en eso se escuchó la voz de Granger y di un brinquito de sorpresa, por un segundo olvidé que era a ella a quien quería salvar yendo a buscar a Severus.

- Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.

- ¡Hermione Granger!

El tono de McGonagall era de autentica incredulidad y no pude evitar mirar a Granger con los ojos entornados.

- Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Vi a Weasley mirar a Granger con la misma incredulidad que yo, Granger estaba mintiéndole descaradamente a tres profesores… Dos de los cuales, eran Jefes de Casa y realmente temibles cuando se enfadaban.

- Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Weasley y Potter trataron de no mostrarse asombrados y yo hice lo mismo cuando Severus me miró como si quisiera descubrir el secreto del Universo en mi pálida cara.

- Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres chicos frente a ella, con cierta indulgencia ya en su voz —... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Granger bajó la cabeza, luciendo muy avergonzada. Potter la miraba mudo. Y yo sabía por qué, Granger era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema.

- Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall— Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Granger pasó a mi lado y me dio una mirada de sorpresa por mi presencia y luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa, yo también medio le sonreí.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Potter y Weasley.

- Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pues no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.

Ellos iban a salir cuando la profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Severus y me descubrió, joder, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió irme de allí cuando podía?

- Es cierto, señor Malfoy –Weasley y Potter me miraron con cara de pocos amigos –Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por su buen juicio.

Increíble, ¡McGonagall me había dado cinco puntos, no me había castigado y encima me sonreía!

- Gracias –le dije.

- Vayan los tres ahora mismo a la Sala Común.

Salimos rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto, aunque estaba esperando el ataque de los leones en cualquier momento.

- Gracias, Malfoy –susurró Weasley, de pronto.

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunté asombrado en verdad.

- Porque supongo que fuiste a buscarles para que nos libraran del trol.

Si esto hubiera pasado antes, aquellos dos hubieran pensado sin duda alguna que lo había hecho para que les castigasen… Lo más probable es que fuera cierto.

- De nada, Weasley –le murmuré.

- Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de quince puntos —se quejó de pronto el pelirrojo.

- Diez, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.

- Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Weasley— Claro que nosotros la salvamos.

- No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Potter y yo estuve muy de acuerdo con él.

Habíamos llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Hocico de cerdo —dijeron Potter y Weasley, y entraron, yo los seguí en silencio.

La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Granger, sin embargo, esta¬ba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda, yo me quedé quieto detrás de Potter y de Weasley. Luego, sin mirarse, todos se dijeron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.

Me quedé mirándolos por largos segundos. ¿Se habían perdonado todo? ¿Así, sin más? Los Gryffindor eran extraños, sentí muchas miradas sobre mí, así que tomé un par de dulces al pasar y me dirigí al cuarto de los chicos.

No estaba despierto cuando los demás subieron, pero al día siguiente el trío ya estaba formado, eran los tres amigos inseparables que yo recordaba y lo siguieron siendo hasta donde ya sabía.

Potter y Weasley desde esa noche siempre me saludaban, pero siguieron excluyéndome de sus cosas como todos los demás, pero al menos no me vigilaban como el resto. Incluso Longbottom había dejado de mirarme con odio. A fin de cuentas no todo era tan malo.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Escuché a Potter tomar una bocanada de aire, como si le estuviera faltando en esos momentos. - ¿Has pensado qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Draco?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

** Capitulo diez**  
**Jugando Quidditch**

* * *

Empezando noviembre el frío se volvió intenso y los rayos de sol eran escasos, lo que hacía que mi tristeza fuera mucho más intensa que en los meses anteriores, el frío siempre me recordaría las frías noches de Azkabán.

El lago ya estaba congelado completamente, y escuchaba como los chicos comentaban como Hagrid estaba descongelando las escobas en el campo de Quidditch, no quise mirar como ellos, porque solo lograría ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

El sábado comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch e iba a jugar mi primer partido a favor de Gryffindor… Y estaba asustado, ¿para qué negarlo? En primer lugar aun era un secreto que jugaría para la casa de los leones, pues Wodd se había empeñado en mantenerlo en secreto.

Igual que lo de Potter, pero esto se había filtrado ya y pude contemplar con mis propios ojos el nerviosismo del héroe, cada vez que alguien le decía que lo haría muy bien o que sería un completo desastre… Yo sabía que lo iba a hacer espléndido, porque no puedo olvidar que ganó el primer partido… Aunque se las hubiera dado de sapo tragándose la Snitch… ¡Mierda, me sonreí solo y ellos me miraron raro!

Volví la mirada de nuevo a mi redacción, tenía que apurarme o iba a terminar con unas notas desastrosas, lo que lograría enfurecer aun más a mi padre… si eso era posible. La sonrisa que había invadido mi rostro desapareció y me olvidé de nuevo de la maldita redacción.

Había pasado largas semanas de fiero entrenamiento y además de ellas tenía que tratar de cumplir con mis obligaciones, completamente solo, sé que vine a tratar de cambiar lo que era… Pero de verdad no sabes el coraje que me daba que Granger ayudara a Potter con los deberes. Bueno, no porque le ayudara, sino porque yo tenía que hacerlos solo, y a veces me tocaba amanecerme para entregarlos a tiempo. Y ya me había pasado una vez que no lo terminé, por suerte fue en Pociones y Severus hizo la vista gorda cuando vio el desastre, aunque más tarde me tuviera dos horas completas gritándome mi estupidez.

¡Merlín, esto no está bien! Me había fijado que había repetido la misma tontería unas tres veces al menos, gemí despacito y restregué mis ojos con fuerza, para tratar de despejar mi mente. Tenía que terminar la maldita redacción o McGonagall me reprobaría sin contemplaciones.

No sé como ni cuándo la sala común desapareció y me vi caminando por unos corredores mugrosos, subiendo unas viejas escaleras, me volví un segundo y reconocí a Nott padre que caminaba tras de mí, junto a dos encapuchados más, llevaba aun mi uniforme de Slytherin… ¿Uniforme de Slytherin? Estoy en Gryffindor, ¿no? Estaba confundido, pero seguí caminando, hasta que reconocí la puerta a donde me llevaban, era la habitación del Señor Oscuro.

Gemí con fuerza cuando la puerta se abrió y fui empujado hacia dentro. Era una habitación llena de espejos con la chimenea encendida a toda su capacidad, lo que la hacia ser bastante caldeada. La imagen del Lord caminando hacía mí, hizo que me estremeciera mientras escuchaba unas frases inconexas, mientras me desnudaba, de que me había elegido por ser el más hermoso y que desde ahora compartiría su cama, recuerdo haber visto como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control y como sollozaba mientras el Señor Oscuro me empujaba hacia la cama, se sacaba la túnica y los pantalones que llevaba y me penetraba de una sola vez haciéndome gritar de dolor.

- ¡NO!

La sala común de Gryffindor apareció de pronto ante mis ojos, me encontraba sobre la mullida alfombra de bruces y sin poderlo evitar vomité, mientras sentía como las lágrimas mojaban mi rostro.

- ¡Malfoy! –la voz de Potter llegó hasta mis oídos desde muy lejos, sentí como me abrazaba por los hombros tratando de levantarme.

- ¡Déjame, no me toques! –le grité mientras volvía a vomitar.

Sentí como me soltaba en seguida y los murmullos de los demás llegaban hasta mis oídos en tono asustado, pero ninguno se burlaba, parecían de verdad preocupados, llevé mis manos a mi frente y la limpié del copioso sudor que la perlaba.

Escuché una voz más fuerte que las demás, pero no logré entender lo que decía, hasta que sentí unos brazos más fuertes que me llevaron hacia el pecho de alguien.

- ¡No me toques!

- Shhh, ya está todo bien, señor Malfoy –dijo la voz de Minerva McGonagall en mi oído –Ya está todo bien.

Sollocé, pero dejé que me ayudara a levantarme, y luego la oí susurrar el hechizo de limpieza.

- Tienes un poco de fiebre, me parece.

- No, fue una pesadilla –susurré.

- De acuerdo –dijo ella y me jaló con delicadeza obligándome a subir las escalinatas.

- Debo terminar la redacción –dije e intenté zafarme.

- Lo hará mañana –dijo ella suavemente y me obligó a subir.

- No puedo, me pondrá un reprobado y…

- Shhh, la entregará en mi despacho pasado mañana a primera hora –dijo – ¿Pasa algo que deba saber?

Negué con la cabeza y ella me hizo sentarme en una de las camas, fue cuando me di cuenta que Potter y Weasley estaban tras ella.

- Esa pesadilla ha sido bastante fea por lo que parece –dijo ella, arreglando sus gafas –Sus compañeros no podían despertarle.

- Lo siento –susurré sin saber qué más decir.

- No quiero que te disculpes, solo hazme saber si puedo ayudarte en algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Acarició mi cabello con dulzura durante unos segundos, asentí y ella se movió hacia la puerta.

- Será mejor que descanses, te enviaré algo de cenar.

- No tengo hambre –murmuré.

- Bien… –y la escuché salir.

Me levanté de la cama de Weasley me dirigí a mi baúl, ignorando completamente a Potter, que se había quedado pese a que su inseparable amigo ya se había ido tras McGonagall y me metí en el baño con mi pijama y una toalla en las manos.

Abrí la ducha y luego me dejé caer en el suelo y cubrí mi cara con las manos y volví a llorar, aun sentía en mi piel las manos del maldito viajando por mi cuerpo.

Volví a sentir los brazos de Potter alrededor de mis hombros y ladee un poco la cara para verlo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –le solté con rabia, sentía que él tenía la culpa de que aquel recuerdo que tenía enterrado hace mucho tiempo en mi mente hubiese aflorado de nuevo con total claridad en el sueño.

- Shhh, ya pasó –me dijo sin soltarme –Es solo un sueño.

- ¡Te odio!

- Lo sé –me susurró, pero aun así me atrajo más hacia su pecho, me giré y lo abracé y lloré hasta cansarme.

Cuando mi llanto se calmó, me soltó suavemente.

- Dúchate y ve a dormir, estás muy cansado.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió de allí.

Me metí en la ducha y restregué mi cuerpo con fuerza para limpiar la sensación de suciedad que me invadía, reprochándome el ni siquiera haber disfrutado estar en los brazos de Potter ahora que había sucedido.

Debo estar perdiendo el control, porque su cercanía solo me dio consuelo, pero no produjo ni cosquillas, ni felicidad, ni nada. Estoy volviéndome niño tan rápidamente que me asusta, no quiero perder la perspectiva, ni el autocontrol que aun manejo sobre mis emociones.

No quiero volver a ser niño y disfrutarlo mucho, para después volver a terminar en la cama del Lord y este robe mi inocencia como la primera vez, no lo soportaría porque ahora me siento más vulnerable que la primera vez.

El sábado amaneció muy frío, pero había buena visibilidad, eso sería bueno para Potter. El olor de las salchichas y el resto de los deliciosos alimentos que había en la mesa no hacían más que revolver mi estomago, eran puros nervios, los mismos que sentí en mi estómago la primera vez que jugué Quidditch en mi segundo año en Slytherin.

- Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno –me susurró Granger.

- No quiero nada, creo que vomitaré –le dije de vuelta y ella solo asintió.

- ¿Cómo te fue con McGonagall?

- Bien, creo… Gracias por corregirla –le susurré de nuevo.

- No es nada, si vuelves a necesitar ayuda no dudes en pedirla, no es bueno que te exijas de esa manera –dijo ella comiendo una tostada.

- Lo haré, gracias –y tomé una tostada y la mordisqueé un poco para dejarla tranquila, pues seguía mirándome a mí y a mis tostadas alternativamente.

Voltee un poco para ver si Potter estaba tan nervioso como yo, pero él comía un gran plato de salchichas y huevos, mientras conversaba animadamente con Weasley y los demás chicos del dormitorio.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo, lo sabía, como sabía que todos iban a estar pendientes de nosotros

Cerré la puerta del camarín y observé a los chicos, todas estaban sonrientes y entusiasmados, mientras terminaban de ponerse el equipo de Quidditch, de color rojo y dorado.

Volví a abrir la puerta y vi un enorme cartel en medio de la marea roja que formaban los chicos de Gryffindor. Agucé la vista y pude leer: "Potter y Malfoy, adelante", la pintura cambiaba de color, eso era lo que hacía Granger con los demás chicos del dormitorio, pese a todo mi miedo sonreí, al menos me habían incluido.

- Bueno chicos –la voz de Wood hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, cerré la puerta y me volví hacia él como todo el resto.

- Y chicas –añadió Angelina Johns que era la otra cazadora.

- Y chicas –admitió Wood, con una leve exasperación en su voz.

- El grande –dijo uno de los gemelos.

- El que estábamos esperando –siguió el otro, traté de mantener mi rostro serio, mientras iba viendo como el rostro de Wodd se iba volviendo primero rojo y luego morado de ira contenida.

- Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver –le dijo Fred Weasley a Potter, por fin se le veía el nombre –Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.

- Callaos los dos –ordenó Wood –Este es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años y vamos a ganar.

Nos echó una mirada que prometía tortura si no lo hacíamos.

- Bien, ya es la hora, buena suerte a todos.

Me obligué a caminar tras los demás, apenas pusimos un pie en el campo este se llenó de vítores, por supuesto Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff apoyaban a los leones, es decir, a nosotros.

"Oh, mierda, en verdad voy a jugar a favor de la casa de los leones"

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

- Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando  
estuvimos reunidos a su alrededor.

Pareció dirigirse especialmente a Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año de Slytherin, y tenía razón, Flint era tramposo Además que tenía un cierto parecido con el trol gigante. Flint recorrió con la mirada a los de nuestro equipo y se detuvo en mí frunciendo el ceño, traté de no tragar saliva cuando me miró de pies a cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

- Hola nenaza, ¿jugando para los leones? Malo, malo –me dijo cuando madame Hooch ya se elevaba en el aire.

Lo ignoré y subí a mi Nimbus casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Potter y me elevé, cuando madame Hooch dio el largo pitido con su silbato de plata.

- Y la Quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

- ¡JORDAN!

- Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall, a pesar de todo dejé escapar una sonrisa.

- Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Draco Malfoy, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, él con Potter se han convertido en los jugadores más jóvenes en cien años…

- ¡Jordan! – la voz de la profesora McGonagall, sonaba levemente exasperada, pero Jordan la ignoró.

- Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la Quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la Quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y… ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de Bludger en la nuca... La Quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey co¬giendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra Bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la Quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una Bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lan¬za... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

- Bajad a la nenaza de la escoba –dijo Flint a los golpeadores de su equipo cuando me hice de la Quaffle nuevamente, sentí volar la dos Bludger hacia mí, y antes de que llegaran ya se la había lanzado a Katie Bell, pasaron rozándome.

- Excelente jugada de Malfoy conservando la Quaffle para Gryffindor. Katie Bell hace el amago de enviársela a Angelina, pero se gira rápidamente y se la envía de vuelta a Malfoy, que… No puede ser, la va a lanzar desde esa distancia. No llegará… Oh, mierda, Gol de Gryffindor, Malfoy anota.

Sentí el ruido ensordecedor de los Gryffindor y la voz molesta de McGonagall.

- Controla tu vocabulario, Jordan.

- Pero profesora, ¿no vio la jugada del pequeño Malfoy?

- Sí, si la vi, ahora sigue relatando, ¿quieres?

- Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan— El cazador Pucey esquiva dos Bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la Snitch?

Casi me caí de la escoba de tan rápido que giré para ver donde estaba la Snitch y dónde Potter. Pero vi como Adrian Pucey soltaba la Quaffle por ver a la Snitch que pasó rozándole su oreja izquierda, me zambullí sin pensar y la atrapé antes de que cayera al piso y me dirigí limpiamente hacia los aros de gol de Slytherin y la metí por el del medio, Bletchley ni siquiera la vio.

- Malfoy vuelve a anotar para Gryffindor –dijo lee Jordan, olvidándose de la Snitch y de Potter –Bletchley nunca supo cuando la "furia rubia" iba hacia él.

- ¡Malfoy! –gritó McGonagall –Nada de "furia rubia", se llama Malfoy.

- ¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindor.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego orde¬nó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la Snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer, parece que Flint le tomó la escoba a Potter o algo.

- Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.

A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

- Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

- ¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

- Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

- ¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!

- Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Malfoy, que tira, gol de Gryffindor, justicia, justicia a través de la "furia rubia".

- ¡Jordan!

Tuve que sonreír, ¿y qué puedo decir? Me gustaba eso de la "furia rubia", aunque no lo reconociera ni en mil años.

- Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la Quaffle... la pasa a Malfoy que se le atraviesa, que la pasa a Bell... una Bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin de nuevo con la Quaffle anota un tanto, oh, no...

Fue en ese momento que me fijé en Potter y en que la escoba se le sacudía violentamente, me obligué a fijar mi atención en el campo de nuevo, cuando alcancé a ver que Slytherin anotaba otro tanto y vi la Quaffle volar hacia mí arrojada por Bell, la cogí y me lancé hacia el terreno de Slytherin, perseguido de cerca por Flint que me quería hacer perder el equilibrio golpeando la cola de mi escoba con la suya.

Alcancé a lanzar la Quaffle, Bletchley por más que se estiró no alcanzó a llegar.

- La "furia rubia" ha vuelto a anotar, Merlín, Potter y Malfoy parecen haber perdido el control de las escobas.

Flint, me había empujado con el hombro desestabilizándome totalmente y casi me estrello en uno de los postes, pero logré afirmarme cuando sentí a Potter gritar.

- ¡Tengo la Snitch! —gritó Potter, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

- No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde –Y Malfoy ha hecho trampa en el último tanto.

- Hola "furia rubia".

Alcé la vista y vi al semigigante de Hagrid parado frente a mí.

- Buena tardes, señor Hagrid –le dije, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza.

- Excelente partido.

- Gracias, señor.

- Los chicos y yo vamos a tomar un té en mi cabaña, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Lancé una mirada en la dirección donde ellos se encontraban, todos estaban celebrando la hazaña de Potter, pero ninguno de los Gryffindor se había acercado a mí para nada, me encogí de hombros.

- No creo que sea buena idea –le dije, sin mirarle.

- Tonterías, ven, les esperaremos con la tetera hirviendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, me vendría bien un té caliente antes de bajar a las mazmorras y enfrentarme a la "furia negra" que sería Severus en esos momentos, aunque me gustaba cuando Severus se enfurecía sus ónice brillaban espectacularmente… Sacudí la cabeza, ¿qué había siso eso? 


End file.
